Unusual Punishment and Consequences
by Supermoi
Summary: Megatron grew tired of the unending beatings he gave Atarscream and decided to try an... Unusual Punishment. That'll lead to unusual consequences. SLASH AND MPREG! No like no read! Rape and violence, lots of it...
1. How it had begins

**Disclaimer:**Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. I own nothing but my plot…

**A/N: **This is something that had popped into my mind after I saw a picture recently at y!Gallery. I just HAD to write this! Also, this is my first time trying to write anything TFA-related. Be kind for any mistakes I could make…

**Notes 2: **Now being Beta-ed...

**Warning: **Violence, dark fic, non-con, hinted MPreg, torture. So if you don't like DON'T READ! AND DON'T FLAME ME! Hit the back button, simple, isn't it?

**Unusual Punishment**

Starscream wasn't fast enough to run off and hide after his latest… failure.

Megatron caught him by his left wing and pulled him backward so he landed on his aft at his Leader's feet, looking up in fear at the enraged and downright pissed expression of the much larger mech. His hand squeezed painfully and bent his wings backward until the wires and joints groan in protest, on the verge of snapping. The slender jet let out a little pained whimper and tried to wriggle free of his master's grip, but it was to no avail. The hand was closed with a vice-grip on the edge of his wings, and abruptly yanked him up to stumble to his feet ungracefully, Crying as a new wave of pain washed through his left wings and joints.

"Please, my Liege, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done this…" Tried to plead the red and grey jet, but he was cut short by Megatron's free hand closing around his throat.

At least he had let go of his wing… But the hard, painful grip on his tender, vulnerable throat wasn't any better. He clawed at the huge hand crushing him slowly, gasping and coughing.

"Silence, traitor! Save your pitiful words, they mean nothing to me!" he yanked him closer, noseplate to noseplate with him, and snarled darkly. "I'll teach you to shoot me in the back, little worm…"

And with that, he threw the trembling seeker across the bridge of the Nemesis, and made him crash into the opposite wall. Starscream yelped in pain, his cockpit burning from the scrapping with the hard metallic floor. A crunching sound indicated that something had been broken by the rough impact on the wall. Megatron smiled sadistically and came closer again, eying the mangled right arm of his SIC. It was twisted and torn from a rude encounter with a sharp and angular surface, no doubt; and leaking energon slowly. The seeker cradled his injured arm to his chest and looked up at his master, fear painted on his faceplates. He heard a snicker come from another part of the Bridge, and turned a bit to see that the three other members of the crew were there to see his humiliation as well.

Random Blitzwing was cackling madly, bouncing slightly on his spot and looking like he was enjoying an interesting wrestling match. Blackarachnia, the semi-organic mutated femme, looked annoyed and bored by that quite usual ordeal, and crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her optics with a resigned sigh. She knew than Megatron wanted them all to stay there and see the traitor's punishment, so be it! She'll stay, but it was a waste of her time… As for Lugnut, he seems like he was about to cheer for Megatron like the overly loyal mech he was. And he snickered openly at the Seeker's fate, probably wanting to help with the beating as well.

Disgusted, the red jet took his optics off them and returned to the approaching form of Megatron, who was now towering over him in all his dark and imposing glory, radiating wave after wave of rage and sadistic pleasure. Yes, he loved to remind his subordinates of their places when needed and with a brutal and direct efficiency. Too bad it was Starscream that was at the receiving end most of the time… Starscream was alone in that as ever. None of those fools would lift a servo to help him, from fear to share his punishment and because they just like to watch him suffer. Megatron grabbed his injured arm and pulled him to his feet again, earning him a pained scream as the limb was torn a little more than before. He felt a powerful fist connect with his midriff, shattering his sensitive cockpit to pieces with brute strength.

"Ghu… Meg… Megatron, I beg you… have mercy…" the pain-shot seeker managed to spit out as he fell to his knees, hugging his broken cockpit tightly. "Don't kill me… I'm still useful to you…"

Megatron chuckled darkly and crouched down to take his treacherous SIC's chin between his thumb and index finger. He had no intention to kill the little glitch. He was in need of all the mechs he could gather, and sadly, Starscream was one of his best warriors, and an outstanding flyer. He needed him. But it didn't mean he couldn't take him down when he needed to. Like right now… The dark warlord narrowed his optics at the sight before him. Starscream kneeling at his feet, begging so beautifully and whimpering in pain… He felt arousal starting to built inside him and an idea was starting to form in his CPU. A new form of punishment and humiliation may be in order, this time, to make sure the jet wouldn't forget it as quickly as he seems to forget the beatings. Smiling sadistically and lustfully as his own twisted idea, Megatron locked his optics with the pain-filled ones of Starscream, after he had taken a breem to map the sleek, slender and beautiful frame of the thin flyer.

Starscream felt the lustful optic slide up and down his frame and he shivered a little, not knowing what his leader had in mind. Usually, he would be out with a beating, and then spent an orn in med bay and all would return to normal again, then he would try to overthrow the Decepticon Lord.

And the cycle would start all over again.

But this time, something was different, Megatron had never looked at him like that during a beating. No, he would only glare him down and shoot him enraged and sadistic looks, to make sure his point was well taken by the thick-headed Seeker. The other three Decepticons in the bridge had noticed it too, apparently. Blitzwing switched from Random to Icy, looking surprised and curious as how this was going to unfold. Blackarachnia had a little glint of interest in her optics for once, and looked with anticipation at the scene that was plying in front of them. And Lugnut, that big oaf, was frozen in disbelief, not really processing what he was seeing. This was not supposed to happen…

Megatron's lips crushing Starscream's painfully was certainly what had instigated the changes in the 'Cons... And the Seeker tried fruitlessly to push the larger mech away. But a hard yank on his broken arm reminded him of who was in charge, and he went limp in the other embrace. A rough, inquisitive glossa forced his lips open and explored the inside of his mouth slowly, spreading the moment voluntarily, before withdrawing.

"Megatron? What… What are you doing?" Asked the jet in disbelief; refusing to understand the obvious.

"Shut up and enjoy, Starscream. Take your punishment like a Decepticon…" Purred the Decepticon Leader darkly in his SIC's audios, chuckling sadistically with lust.

Megatron's servos were sliding up his tights roughly and greedily, without an inch of concern for the smaller mech pinned beneath him. All megatron wanted was teach Starscream a lesson he'd never forget, and he didn't care if he was hurting the handsome mech in the process. All that mattered was his own pleasure and Starscream's complete humiliation. He was going to be raped in front of all the other Decepticons on board of the Nemesis… Realising that, Starscream whimpered and thrashed, trying to get free and run as far as possible from the crazed mech, panic rising in his chest. But he realised than the larger mech was even stronger when aroused and he was successfully pinning him down.

"Please, Megatron! Don't do it, I beg you! PLEASE!"

"Yes… keep begging, Starscream, you beg so beautifully…"

Seeing than he was only making his Master more aroused with his pleading, Starscream shut his mouth. He was in for it, and there was no way he could escape. He felt like he was being tainted, degraded into a pleasure toy, a whore, or a slave, and it made his cheeks flush a bright red in humiliation and shame. He turned his head to the side and off-lined his optics. He didn't want to see what was going on anymore… But Megatron grabbed his chin again and yanked his head back in place forcefully, his other servo busy searching the seams to unclasp the red jet's crotch plate.

"Open your optics, whore, or I'll rip them out myself!" Snarled the mech and Starscream complied with a pitiful frightened cry as he felt Megatron's digits tugging at the corner of his right optic. "That's a good boy… We don't want you to miss anything, do we?"

"Just… be done with it already…" the Seeker spat out bitterly, glaring at his leader darkly.

Chuckling, Megatron finally found and opened the clasps and undid the red crotch plate before tossing it to the side, slowly, teasingly, he slid a digit along the rim of the port, feeling the metallic flesh shiver and react under his probing digit. Lubricant started to seep out the port, just a little at first, but increasing rapidly. Starscream was gasping and moaning at every feather-light touch, his cable coming to life as well as his port. Before long, he was completely erect and Megatron grabbed it a little too roughly and pumped hard and fast. Starscream cried out in pain and pleasure melted, arching back into the unwanted assault. His cooling system was starting to work faster to keep his body from overheating, and Megatron's were whirring loudly too.

From the corner of his optics, he could see the three others 'Cons looking wide-optics, slightly flustered. Well, everybody would be aroused by that sight, huh?... Megatron, unable to keep it in anymore, cut the foreplay short and opened his own crotch plate, releasing his hardened and throbbing cable and slamming inside Starscream dripping port roughly, not letting him any time to adjust to the large size. Crying out in pain, Starscream wailed and sobbed loudly, clinging to his master's shoulder for support as he was pounded into so roughly. But Megatron was still pumping his shaft and he felt a disgusting melt of pleasure and pain slowly bringing him to climax. Megatron was grunting and growling lowly with each hard and fast thrust, increasing his pace as he was bearing his climax too.

It was then that their chestplates parted just a little bit, and barely revealed their rapidly pulsing Sparks. The sparks merged and made him climax powerfully, roaring as he came. Starscream followed just then and his screech could be heard through the entire ship. After that, Megatron withdrew and closed his panel, leaving Starscream still panting and gasping for air on the floor as he got up. They had never noticed the opening and merging of the Sparks for they had been too lost in the climaxing pleasure at the time, but the consequence of that unwilling merging would soon reveal itself… Megatron composed himself quickly and spoke coldly and harshly, as if nothing had happened.

"Let it be a lesson, Starscream. I hope, this time, you'll remember your place! Now get up and get out of my sight!"

Fuming, the humiliated and shamed jet slowly got up and then left the bridge to go to his personal quarters. He was feeling tainted, filthy beyond words, and a seething hatred had started to swell inside his pulsing spark. Once in his quarters, he violently struck the wall beside the door and then slid down to the ground to curl in a ball, so ashamed with himself at the moment that it was overwhelming even his ego and pride.

But he did notice a new system clicking on in him and running a new program. He dismissed it as an after-effect of that brutal and painful act he just had to endure and didn't think about it further.

oOo

Six months later

A loud screechy scream floated in the warm, immobile air of the cave.

Starscream was lying on his back, panting and cursing loudly as he tried to give birth to his sparkling. He was exhausted, in that twelfth hour of labour, and hoping that it'd be over soon. He was taking a breath, before a new contraction hit, and he slowly caressed his swollen abdomen. And he recalled the events of the last six months…

**Flashback**

It was a month after Megatron had raped him on the bridge of the Nemesis that Starscream had noticed something was wrong. He was feeling tired and hungry all the time, now, and had increased his energon and oil consumption by three in the last two weeks. And he had gained a little weight; which could be explained by his extra-fuelling of course. But he was certain it wasn't that, and he had an idea of what it could be. He had been a scientist before the war, and he could identify the symptoms of a pregnancy easily. It was another month, when he had started to really show, that he had been 100% sure of his state. Megatron had impregnated him with his foul breed that day on the bridge… Involuntarily of course, but still…

His first reaction was to try to get rid of the unholy thing growing inside his handsome chassis and, in a fit of rage and fear; he locked himself in his quarters and grabbed an electro-rod. It was going to hurt, but it was no way he would allow himself to be tainted further by Megatron's bastard inside his abdomen. He lay on his back on the berth and widely opened his legs, before activating the electro rod to see if it was working. It was, indeed, and he cut the power before slowly, slightly shaking in apprehension of the incoming pain, pushing the deadly thing inside his open port. He placed his finger on the activation switch and off-lined his optics, clenching his dentals, steeling himself to avoid making any noise. The pain was excruciating, and electricity shot into his port and gestation chamber, making the thin Seeker arch in agony, biting his glossa hard to avoid screaming. He tasted the energon into his mouth as well as he felt it running down his tights. He managed to keep going for two breems before the pain got too much, and then he get the thing of and out of his port.

He had thought he had get rid of the bugger, but he was about to be proven wrong. A week later, nothing had changed in his condition, and he had even gained more weight. He examined himself closely and discovered than, one way or another, the sparkling hadn't been extinguished by the harsh treatment he had given him earlier. He was still inside him, growing quietly, not even affected apparently. Starscream was really awed by that. Usually, that was a very effective way to get rid of a sparkling in the first bimensal stage of gestation. (Note: yep, I had taken to myself to make TF pregnancy into three stages of two months and not three like us humans…) The thing was resilient then, and now, it was too late to get rid of him without endangering his own life. And Starscream wanted to live much more than to get rid of the bastard. So, even if it was unwillingly and with deep annoyance and anger, he had to keep the little thing and give birth to it, in time, ruining his handsome frame in the process…

At the fourth month, he was very clearly pregnant, it was now impossible to hide, and Megatron had been suspicious of him for some time now, spying on him more closely than ever. Starscream didn't want the sparkling, but if Megatron was to discover that he was carrying his potential heir, he would kill them both. The warlord wasn't going to accept another threat in his ranks, and much as it was so closely bonded to Starscream. So, Starscream did the only logical thing. He flew and hid until the sparkling was born, and then, he'd get rid of it and come back in hope Megatron would accept him as he had done often before.

He had found that inhabited planet after two weeks. Unable to transform and fly by himself, he had "borrowed" a ship at a Decepticon base and flew away. He had made sure to get a sufficient reserve of energon and oil to last him two months at the rate he was consuming it , and then had settled in that cave.

**End Flashback**

A New wave of pain cut his thoughts short and he had to push hard to make the sparkling slide out of his port. It took three more hard pushes to get him out. He bent over and grabbed the little thing before cutting the energon line and wrapping him in a blanket. It was wailing and crying loudly, and was purple and black. A little Seekerlet mech. Starscream named him Skywarp. He calmed down quickly and settled for quiet and soft click and chirps, grabbing his mother-creator's digit tightly. In a way, when he saw the cute little faceplates, and the tiny limbs and wings so similar to his own, Starscream felt his spark warm for the infant in his arms.

How could he get rid of him now? He was so adorable and innocent…

He felt a new wave of pain grow in him and he settled the first sparkling down beside him to concentrate on pushing again. It was faster this time. Soon, he cut a second line and wrapped the second sparkling in a blanket too. This one was blue and white, trashing and wailing like a little monster. He named him Thundercracker. He seemed to be the opposite of his brother in character, being vocal, obnoxious and loud when Skywarp was quiet, shy and introverted. Starscream cradled them in his arm and thought about what he should do with them now. He certainly couldn't take them back to the Nemesis, and he wasn't able to gather the strength to kill them like he had intended to in the first place. They were his sons, his sparklings, he couldn't kill them! He just couldn't… It was too much even for him, as cold-sparked and egotistical as he could be.

And then, an idea grew. He had to contact an old friend and ask for a long overdue favour…

oOo

"You want me to do WHAT!?" Asked the startled shuttle, mouth agape in complete awe.

"You heard me, Skyfire. I want you to take care of my offspring until I'm able to take them back again. You owe me that, old friend. Have you forgotten than I saved your life a while ago?"

The red and white mech snorted and crossed his arms over his broad chest, glaring at the much smaller jet. He eyed the two bundles of sparkling and blanket he was holding tightly and sighed. It was completely crazy…

"And why me, if I may ask? We were close once, but I thought that time was over. You made it quite clear when you left to follow Megatron and his goons."

He was clearly disapproving Starscream's decision on that matter. Well, the separation had been rough and noisy, yes, but he had always kept an eye on his ex-lover. Only to make sure he was still a neutral… he wouldn't like to have to shoot him in battle. He was glad to see that he was indeed still a neutral so he contacted him for that particular task. He wanted his sons to be raised in a neutral way, not the Autobot's, and no Decepticon was a choice for that task either.

"Because, Skyfire, despite our past differences, you're probably the only mech I trust enough to ask for that. Come on, it's not that big a favour! They'll be gone before you ever notice they were here!"

"Humph… Well, I hope you know what you're doing, Starscream, but I understand your wish to keep them from Megatron, at least." He stayed silent and thoughtful for a while before speaking again. "Alright, I'll do that, for the sake of what we once shared. BUT…"

He cut the Seeker off before he could say anything and quickly added, lifting a hand to emphasise his words.

"I'll do it at one condition."

"What is it?"

"I want to know what you intend to do with them when you come to take them back. I don't want to raise sparklings to discover they were to be used as weapons! It's the least you can do, Starscream."

Starscream frowned and bit his bottom lip as he was thinking. He had intended to bring his sons back when he was finally able to try and take over the Decepticons once and for all. He wasn't sure if Skyfire would understand that though, and he may disapprove and refuse to help him then. But Starscream was a deceptive mech, and a fine liar too, and he had no other option, so he answered as sincerely as he could be.

"Yes, I'll do it. Thank you, Skyfire."

He then left the sparklings with the larger mech and left after a last kiss on the forehead and a last caress on their tiny wings. As soon as he was gone, the twins started to cry and wail loudly, and they'd be at it for orns until they calmed down. It'll be vorns before Starscream return and take them back to Earth…

-END-


	2. Megatron's POV

**Disclaimer:**Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. I own nothing but my plot…

**A/N: **This is something that had popped into my mind after I saw a picture recently at y!Gallery. I just HAD to write this! Also, this is my first time trying to write anything TFA-related. Be kind for any mistakes I could make…

**Notes 2: **Now being Beta-ed...

**Warning: **Violence, dark fic, non-con, hinted MPreg, torture. So if you don't like DON'T READ! AND DON'T FLAME ME! Hit the back button, simple, isn't it?

**Unusual Punishment – Megatron's POV**

Something wasn't quite right with Starscream.

It was what Megatron told himself as he was watching the smaller mech from the corner of his optics while they were both on shift on the Nemesis' bridge. But he couldn't quite put a servo on it just yet… He was looking tired and worn out, and he was less fidgety and vocal then usual, and that had lasted for at least a week now. As soothing as it was for everyone's audios on the Nemesis, it was also quite out of character for the egotistical, proud Seeker to keep quiet. No, he was more likely to whine and voice his opinion – wanted or unwanted – on all and any topics, especially if they were related to Megatron in one way or the other.

But now, he had just let slip a particularly tasty occasion to mouth his "appreciation" toward his leader after one of Lugnut's loud and boot-licking praises concerning his leader's latest plan. And Megatron was now eying him suspiciously for at least a breem without the Seeker even noticing him. He was obviously lost in his own thoughts, whatever they may be, and it was annoying the dark grey and black warlord greatly. Who knows what kind of sick, twisted plans could linger in the mind of such a mech? Certainly nothing good for him...

But, if he was to be accurate, Megatron must admit than something was off with the Seeker since that day he had raped him in the bridge, a month ago. Of course, it may have something to do with the experience in itself. For a mech as proud and overly in love with himself as Starscream was, it was quite a hard hit on the ego to be humiliated in such a way. After the actual incident, he had locked himself in his quarters and hadn't come out for nearly six orns, and trashing and screaming could be heard all the way down the hallway to the Command Centre at times. And when he had finally come out, he had refused to even acknowledge Megatron's presence for a fair amount of time; nearly ten orns. After that, he had only talk to him to acknowledge an order or answer a question, and that was all the interaction he had gotten so far. It was proof enough than he had been deeply hurt in his self-esteem and overdeveloped ego, having it deflated greatly.

And he wouldn't look anyone in the optics either. He was stubbornly locking his optics on a blank spot whenever somebody was speaking with him or looking at him. As if he feared the look he would see in the other 'cons optics if he dared looking at them strait. Megatron chuckled at those thoughts.

It seems that he had managed to quite efficiently break the proud and obnoxious jet into submission at last! Why hadn't he thought about that solution earlier? It may have spared him a fair amount of CPU aches and backstabbing dodging over the vorns. Now, the Seeker was even afraid to be alone in the same room as him!

But nonetheless, besides those psychological traumas, something ELSE was off with the Seeker, and Megatron wanted to discover what it was. Suddenly, Starscream turned to face him, feeling observed at last, and shot him a questioning look, a bit of annoyance in it. But like all the other times he had done it in the last month, he quickly dropped his optics to the floor and then turn back to his station, his wings falling slightly in shame. The sight was appealing and Megatron felt a slight arousal as he resumed staring at his subordinate's back.

"Starscream."

The jet visibly shrank when he was called and then, slowly and unwillingly, he turned to face his Leader yet again, not meeting his optics as he gazed at a blank spot beside his head. Megatron had an half twisted smile tugging at the right corner of his mouth plates and felt utterly pleased by the reaction he had ignited in the egotistic Seeker.

"Yes, my Liege?"

The voice was soft, low, very far from his usual loud and obnoxious tune. Megatron had to fight the urge to snicker in blissful glee at that and kept his voice cold and composed. Ho, he was so going to have his fun with the shaken and traumatised Seeker…

"You've been unusually quiet for some time, now. Care to explain why?"

Starscream gulped in anxiousness. He looked like he was about to flee and hide yet again. Megatron's smile did nothing to ease the Seeker's worries, and he fidgeted in place for a couple of klicks, apparently searching for an answer that wouldn't bring him any punishment. But Megatron was feeling a little playful and… horny right now and the Seeker won't get lost that easily. Finally, he licked his lips nervously and answered in a soft tune, almost pleading to be believed.

"Nothing, my Lord, nothing at all. I'm only trying to work efficiently, that's all. Can… Can I get back to work, now? I still have much to do before my shift ends, and…"

"tsk, tsk, tsk, Starscream, why so hasty to leave?" Cut in Megatron with a mocking tune, still laughing wickedly. "Are you… afraid of your leader, little Seeker? Or maybe you're plotting another one of your crazy plans to overthrow me, my lovely little traitor?"

Now, Starscream was clearly trembling, his hands clenched tightly together to prevent them from shaking too hard and little beads of energon sweat were seeping from his metal skin, running down his beautiful faceplates. Now, the tyrant just had to have him again, really turned on now. The taste he had of him a month ago was far too quick and rushed to be pleasant, and he wanted to have some REAL fun with his Seeker, now. He got up from his throne and walked down the dais and to the trembling and sweating seeker. He stopped mere inches from him, optics ablaze with desire and voluntarily invading his personal space. Seeing that, Starscream tried to move away, to put some distance between them, but Megatron prevent him to do so by putting his hands on the console behind them on each sides of him, trapping him there.

"Me-Megatron, I'm not plo-plotting anything! I swear! I… I'm only tired and I want to go to my quarters soon and recharge! Please, just let me go, My Liege..."

He was stammering now, a hint of panic rising in his frame and heating him slightly, as Megatron could feel by their closeness. He was truly and deeply afraid of him, realised the larger mech, and it was making that game all the more arousing to him. Inspiring fear in his troops was so endearing… The power he had over the Seeker right now was great, and he could do almost everything he wanted, the mech being too afraid and panicked to react properly.

"Ho really? You're tired, hum?" He then placed a hand lightly on the other's lower abdomen and felt something strange, something that he had only noticed a couple of days before; a bump that wasn't there no too long ago. "And you have gained some weight I see… What are you hiding from me, Starscream? I know something's going on with you lately."

"NO!" The mech thrashed and tried to push him away, but he was so weak and so tired, that he couldn't, and he whimpered in fear. "I mean… I don't know! Please, let me go, now, my Lord. Please?..."

After that, he couldn't get anything more from the Seeker. But he wasn't about to quit just yet… Slowly, he took the trembling chin between his thumb and index finger and leaned down to softly kiss the thin, soft lips. Starscream muffled and cried in the kiss, tears threatening to pour from his optics. After a moment, though, he felt him respond unwillingly and smiled into the kiss. There it was… he had got him now. Slowly, Megatron slide his right servo down his Seeker's back and traced the seams attaching the wings to his body, earning him a loud moan as the smaller mech arched in the touch. Finally he broke the kiss and saw the confused, afraid look on the jet's optics as he leaned back a little.

"Come on, Starscream, you know what you body wants… I can feel it too, so why not give in to it and let it happen, hummmm…?" Purred the Decepticon Leader in his SIC's audios in a sweetly poisoned tune, twisting the already traumatised and confused Seeker around his little digit. "Let me show it to you… Unleash it inside of you… I can make you feel something you had never experienced before, my lovely little traitor…"

The tune was almost hypnotic and the words were enthralling the Seeker into a lust-filled web as he was kissed and caressed yet again, Megatron purring sweeter and so appealing words into his audios as he was guiding him out of the bridge and towards his quarters in an almost dream-like state. He was laid oh-so-gently on the berth and caught in a strong and lustfully wonderful web of kisses, caresses and words. Megatron was enjoying it greatly, and taking his sweet time to map the sleek, thin body beneath him this time, not rushing it but spreading it to an agonizingly slow pace of processor-melting foreplays from which Starscream couldn't escape. And at that stage, he didn't even want to escape, submitting to his basic needs and desires… Megatron had opened his red crotch plate and dipped a finger in his wet, dripping port slowly, thrusting so agonizingly slowly, making him arch and moan, begging for more.

Megatron was enjoying himself so much… He grinned, filled with lust and a wonderful feeling of possessiveness as he was pleasuring the Seeker so expertly. The look of total abandon and pleasure painted across the small jet's features was a sight to behold and he felt his arousal reach a new peak, his cable throbbing almost painfully in his casing. Starscream's optics were glazed in lust and his lips slightly parted as he was gasping for air, his cheeks flustered a bright red as he was overheating rapidly. He captured the offered lips hungrily and devoured the mech shamelessly as he thrust a second, and then a third digit into his shivering, slick port. His other servo was busy stroking the erected cable of his partner, making him whimper and moan even more loudly in complete pleasure, bucking his thin hips into the touch. Starscream was clumsily trying to reciprocate, but it wasn't quite working, and Megatron didn't care right now. He had brought the mech on the edge when he withdraw, earning him a disappointed moan, the Seeker even trying to grab his wrist to make him continue. Megatron grinned and slide his own panel open before entering the waiting, open port of the jet, filling him with his large cable, pausing then to let him time to adjust to the sheer size. When he felt him thrust forward, begging him to go on, Megatron complied and started a slow and steady pace, rocking his hips in sync with Starscream's. It wasn't long before he felt his climax nearing and he increased his pace, thrusting faster and deeper into the smaller mech beneath him. Starscream, as lust-filled and far gone as he was, came first, his port tightening around the large cable inside him, screaming in bliss. It made Megatron follows and he released inside the still tightened port with a powerful roar of pleasure, before collapsing on top of his partner.

When he felt a little better, he rolled off his lover and saw than Starscream had fallen into recharge. As soon as he was free from the weight pinning him, he curled into a ball on his side. Megatron looked at him for some time, finding him oddly cute in that posture, like a scared, lost sparkling. But now that this was over, his curiosity about what was going on with the jet came back and he probed his belly inquisitively, finding the awkward bump easily. Something was telling him that it was linked with Starscream latest behaviour, and he didn't like it one bit.

And he was going to learn what it was soon.

oOo

_One month later_

Megatron had started a close monitoring of Starscream's activities in the last month, after that day he had trapped him on the bridge. When he had awoken from his recharge the next morning, the Seeker had looked like he was going to be sick when he remembered all that had happened, and the fact that he was still nested in his leader's berth wasn't quite helping either. He had jumped out of the berth and fled from the room and to his quarters, where he had locked himself again and refused to go out for three orns. Megatron wasn't sure if it was out of shame, or because he had actually enjoyed what they had shared, or, most probably, a melting of those two feelings, but he had been very satisfied with the result nonetheless. And if the jet wanted to be left alone for now, he had nothing to say against it. Trashing his quarters seems to be a great reliever and he wasn't annoying the slag out of everybody then.

But Megatron's curiosity had increased, seeing that Starscream, in the last few weeks, had become more and more secretive, trying more than ever to avoid him and even managing to stay away from the other members of the crew. As if he wanted to hide from them, to hide something. He had even taken the night shift, when the bridge was empty save from the unfortunate mech assigned to that accursed and lonely shift. But Starscream had voluntarily taken that shift, and that was more suspicious than anything else he had done before. The time they had met since then could be counted on the digits of one servo… But every time they had actually met, Megatron had studied him closely, searching for changes in his body, to confirm what he had already seen previously, and to fuel his suspicion about what was wrong with the proud Seeker lately. He had noticed then, that little bump he had felt when he had touched the Seeker last time had increased a little, just slightly, in the last few weeks.

Megatron felt more and more suspicious about that thing. He wasn't an idiot and was quite able to put two and two together. What he needed now was real proof of what he already suspected. For starters, those changes had started not too long after the rape on the bridge, the Seeker looking more and more tired and consuming more and more energy… and gaining weight too. Those three facts were making Megatron cringe in deep annoyance and a fair amount of worry because it was screaming trouble loudly. It was almost like the jet was… carrying? Was it possible? He certainly was showing more and more symptoms. And that stubborn will to avoid contact and hide himself from the other cons' sight was another suspicious behaviour.

So, Megatron had his quarters bugged to spy on him more efficiently. Lugnut was being annoying with his complaints about the amount of time Megatron was now spending spying on the Seeker. For the large, loyal con, the jet had already been efficiently broken and wasn't going to make trouble anymore, so why waste time spying on him? The large green Cyclopes hadn't noticed a thing about the seeker's behaviour beside the fact he wasn't trying to backstab his master anymore… Not that he was stupid… well, maybe, but he wasn't the brightest mech ever, either. Megatron had harshly dismissed him, not wanting to argue with the big oaf right now.

But the bugs had proven useful. Not even a week after he had put them on, he had witnessed a really interesting and disturbing scene. That day, Starscream had been even more strange than ever before, exploding suddenly in a fit of screeching and sudden rage, after having frozen for a couple of klicks in the middle of an hallway, a blank expression on his faceplates. He had then run to his quarters and locked him inside after making every con's audios ring with the sheer power of his voice. Megatron had immediately put the cameras on and saw the jet screeching and fuming, talking to himself for a couple of breems while trashing his quarters to shreds. It was quite entertaining to witness, but what was more interesting was the words that were spat. Megatron leaned to the screen and listened carefully…

"That bastard! I don't want this… thing! I'll rip his cable off, I swear! How could it be happening to me? Why, in Primus' name, WHY?!" There was more trashing and screaming for some time and then another thing kept his attention. "I'll do it! I'll get rid of it RIGHT NOW! Foul breed tainting me… Growing inside of me… Can't allow that…"

After that he didn't say anything else but opened a cabinet and took what looked like an electro rod, before lying down in the berth and spreading his legs wide open. He tested the instrument and was apparently satisfied by that. After that, he slid the thing inside of his port as far as it could go and paused for a moment, tensing in anticipation of the pain, most certainly.

"What in Primus is he DOING?.." Megatron asked himself as he watched in morbid fascination as the jet activated the electro rod inside of his port. "Is he trying to kill himself? There are much efficient ways to do so, then…but no… It can't be, he'll never do such a thing, he loves himself too much for that…"

Megatron winced when he saw the flow of energon blood seeping out of the abused port and from the corner of his lips as he was biting into them hard. It made him slightly sick, and reminded him of something he had heard when he was still young. A large electric shock can interrupt a pregnancy in the first bimensal stage. Megatron's optics grew wide as he watched Starscream finally cut off the rod and slip it out of his bleeding port slowly and carefully. The words, the signs and now that… It was making sense now. But apparently, Starscream had taken care of the problem once and for all. There was no way a growing sparkling could survive that treatment. Starscream curled up on his berth and fell into recharge, exhausted, and then Megatron cut the video. He had seen enough.

He thought that it was a shame, in a way, because he could have forced Starscream to have the sparkling, had he realised what was going on sooner. What a sweet torture it could've been to force the Seeker to give birth and then kill the thing in front of him… Then he would've been completely and utterly broken.

Well, too bad he couldn't do it now. Starscream had taken care of the problem and get rid of the unwanted bugger.

Or so he thought...

oOo

_Two more months later_

Megatron had left Starscream alone for a time after he had thought he had gotten rid of the growing sparkling, but a month after that scene he had witnessed in Starscream's quarters, he had to admit than nothing had really changed. Well, for a week or two, the jet had regained his lovely usual self, but it wasn't long before he returned to his previous sneaky, slightly afraid state of mind, as if what had made him so out of character before had returned yet again. Megatron had decided to resume his spying on his SIC when he took notice of that fact, because it may have meant that the… problem… Starscream had tried to get rid of a couple of weeks ago wasn't as resolved as he had thought.

And that wasn't to Megatron liking at all. If what he had deduced was indeed the truth, and Starscream was carrying a sparkling from him, he couldn't let it continue. He didn't want a potential second Starscream waiting to backstab him at every turn. He had tried for six weeks to be alone in a room with the Seeker, but each time he was about to get what he wanted, Starscream managed to avoid him. He had become a master in sneaking around and disappearing right before one's optics. And it was annoying to no ends.

It was late in the evening, after almost a month of that chasing game; that Megatron finally found himself alone with the Seeker. It was in the Nemesis's rec room, and Megatron had waited for Starscream to come and get his energon rations for the next orn. He had been sitting in the darkest, farthest corner of the room when the sleek, handsome frame of the red and grey flyer appeared in the doorframe. The jet was in a hurry, obviously, and was going strait for the energon dispenser, not even looking around. At that time of the day he didn't expected to see anybody, so he was a little careless.

That was what allowed Megatron to sneak behind him silently while he was filling his fourth cube and unexpectedly put both his servos on his SIC's shoulders. Startled, the jet stiffened and then turned to face the bot which had trapped him, a nervous, scared expression on his faceplates. Megatron noticed that he didn't turn completely, only his chest and shoulders, as if he didn't want the other bot to see him fully. As if he had something to hide that was starting to be impossible not to see.

"Megatron? What can I do for you, my Lord" he asked submissively and very carefully when he saw who had trapped him there.

The overlord decided to be direct, and he leaned closer, almost making their noseplates touch, before saying in a low, slightly threatening voice. He wanted to confront the sneaky jet now that he had him at his mercy, and see what he would do to avoid being discovered and maybe get clear and complete confirmation of what he was suspecting already about the Seeker's state.

"Tell me the truth, Starscream. It's obvious than you're hiding something from me, avoiding me and fleeing from me all the time, and I want to know what it is…"

He then moved one of his servos from a shoulder to sneak it around the smaller mech's waist and probe his now quite protruding abdomen, which he was hiding by extra plating. Megatron pushed the Seeker into the energon dispenser and trapped him even more with his greater bulk and weight, making Starscream whimper in despair as he was efficiently immobilized.

"Please Megatron, I'm only taking my daily rations, that's all! I'm not hiding anything from you, I swear!"

He tried to twist away from the probing digits that were searching for the clasps of the plating to make them fall and reveal the secret he was hiding. The squirming and trashing of the smaller mech didn't even slow Megatron in his movements, and he finally found the clasps and undid them. Starscream let out a pitiful wail of despair and fear at that, and shrank as small as he could manage. The cling-clanging of the metal plating falling to the floor rang loudly in the tense silence that had grown.

"Please, my Liege, I had done nothing wrong… Let me go…" Pleaded the trembling jet, then tried to turn and slide out of the heavy weight pining him to the dispenser. "I… I just want to be left alone…"

"Oh really? You want to be left alone, Starscream? Funny, I had never seen you as the secretive, introverted type before." He smiled sadistically has he purred the next words sweetly in the smaller mech's audios, enjoying his whimpers and smelling his fear. "I know what you're hiding from me…" he probed the now revealed abdomen sharply with his digits, feeling the swollen curve and very obvious state he was in. "Did you really thought you could hide this from me, my lovely little traitor?"

He pushed hard against the Seeker, crushing little by little the body beneath him, making him cry out in pain as something stabbed his lower abdomen painfully. Starscream bucked wildly, and managed to hit him almost by accident in the crotch plates. Megatron hissed in pain and released the pressure, making enough room for the Seeker to slip out of his grasp. Starscream bolted for the door, not even looking back, and fled from the room in a hurry. When he regained his composure, Megatron bolted behind Starscream, but the jet had obviously used his higher speed because he wasn't in sight anymore. Megatron made everyone on board search for the Seeker, but he was impossible to find.

The next day, a shuttle had been taken and Starscream was nowhere to be found.

oOo

_Another two months later_

Starscream had finally returned.

Megatron had gone to the landing pad as soon as the news had reached him and he was there when the jet landed. Starscream transformed and slowly made his way toward his leader, looking tired and worn out but in a good state nonetheless. Clearly relieved from his burden, Megatron deduced when he saw the now slim and perfect waist of his SIC. He had got rid of the sparkling one way or another, then. A pity… Megatron would've loved to kill the little thing himself… Well, he could always ask the Seeker for answers… and this time, he'd get them, willing or unwilling.

"Starscream, you dare to come back here after fleeing like a coward! Do you really believe I will welcome you back like nothing had happened, you fool?" He motioned for Blitzwing and Lugnut to catch the jet and held him firmly; Starscream looked a little surprised, but not that much… He must had anticipated such a greeting. "You have many answers to give, and this time, I'll get them… One way or another! Take him away; I'll come take care of him shortly."

He shot a sadistic, twisted smile Starscream's way when he was dragged out of the landing bay by the two other cons, Random cackling like the mad bot he was and Lugnut shoving the smaller mech roughly toward the door as he was insulting him profusely to dare betray his "Glorious Leader". The Seeker didn't even bother to answer, even if he paled a little. He was oddly silent, in fact, not even a smart-aft reply or a snicker of derision. Megatron shrugged it off, going to his quarters to see at something before going to the cells. He took a little recording pad and left.

The room Starscream was taken to was dark, cold and filled with a wide array of unpleasant tools. A torture room, obviously, the jet deduced quickly as he was quickly chained according to Megatron's instructions. It had made him uneasy and slightly afraid, and he jumped a little in his restraints when the door opens to let the Decepticon Leader in. The larger mech approached slowly, and stopped before Starscream, a twisted, sadistic look in his optics. He wanted to be "forced" to use brutal persuasion to make the jet talk…

"Now, we can talk undisturbed, Starscream." He suddenly stepped closer and took the Seeker's chin between his digits, making him jerk back slightly, startled. "As I said, you have many answers to give, my lovely little traitor, and I want them now… But I wouldn't mind if you were a little… reluctant to comply…"

The threat was obvious, and the jet, whose preservation instincts were tremendous, told himself to give in and told the slagger anything he wanted to know. He wasn't a great fan of pain, and Megatron knew it quite well. And he intended to play that card very well.

"What… What do you want to know, Megatron?"

"For starter, where the slag were you all this time? What have you been to, and, most important, what have you done with the sparkling?"

For a split second Starscream seemed confused, but regained his cool and the only thing betraying his fear and nervousness were the deeper shade of red of his optics and the thin line of his lips pressing together. He had taken him by surprise in revealing plainly than he had known about the pregnancy, or it could be a trick to force him to admit it clearly. One way or the other, the jet was slagged, and his expression was telling that clearly.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…"

He had decided to play dumb… Very well, then, Megatron can follow that. He slowly and casually walked to the wall and examined the items there; taking his sweet time to let the jet guess on what he was going to do now. He finally came over a three-tail energon whip and took it, testing it to see if it was working finely, before coming back to his prey.

"Don't play dumb with me, Starscream. I had guessed what you were hiding after the second month, you know. It's no use to try and deny it now. SO, are you going to answer me or do I have to be more… direct?"

Starscream shaking, chewing on his bottom lip and sweating was always an arousing sight… Maybe, after he had gotten his answers, he could use the Seeker for another purpose… That was an appealing idea. The Seeker was taking his time to think about his options, of course, and Megatron slowly circled him, caressing his limbs, wings and body with the whip gently, making the jet whimper and moan a little. Megatron was slightly heated by the time he finally spoke again, his tune shaky and unsure.

"I was in hiding… On a remote, desolate planet, for the last two months. I had to! If anyone was to discover that I was pregnant… I would've been killed or worse, I know it! But I never expected you to discover this, I swear! It was an accident and I never wanted the parasite in the first place, you slagtard! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't raped me that slagging day, I would've never have gotten pregnant and all would've gone on just like before…"

Now, Starscream was shaking not in fear but in deep, pure rage, directed toward his Leader. His optics were ablaze with the fire from the Pit itself and he was almost fuming, is rage barely contained. He was cut short in his rambling by a hard, merciless hit of the whip. It had caught him across the left wing and left a dark, purple gash slightly bleeding. He cried out in pain, and glared at Megatron with murderous optics.

"How dare you talk to your master in such a way, you worthless pile of scrap?! I'll teach you some manners; traitor!"

For the next ten breems, no words were exchanged, but a lot of hits showered on the bound Seeker, making him squirm and twist in pain. Not an inch of the thin, handsome frame was spared and in the end, he was covered in gashes and bleeding quite profusely. Panting, Starscream fell limp in his restraints, drained by the harsh treatment, the loss of blood also starting to show.

"Now, to get back to our topic, where is the sparkling, now? What have you done with him?" Megatron asked then, not even breaking a sweat after that ordeal.

"I… I killed them… After the birth…" Starscream managed to spit out. "I didn't want those pit spawned parasites of yours…"

Megatron looked at him for quite some time, pondering that answer. Well, he did return alone and he couldn't have left the little buggers alone to die from starvation. Even that fool wasn't that cruel. He shrugged, deciding to accept that answer. After all, what would a mech like Starscream have done with a sparkling? He wouldn't even know how to hold it, let alone take care of it… Well, at least, he didn't have to worry about some mini-Starscream trying to kill him like their 'mommy'.

With a twisted, sadistic and lustful smile, he approached the Seeker again and leaned closer, enveloping him in his shadow…

-END-


	3. Is it the end?

**Disclaimer:**Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. I own nothing but my plot…

**A/N: **This is something that had popped into my mind after I saw a picture recently at y!Gallery. I just HAD to write this! Also, this is my first time trying to write anything TFA-related. Be kind for any mistakes I could make…

**Notes 2: **Now being Beta-ed...

**Warning: **Violence, dark fic, non-con, hinted MPreg, torture. So if you don't like DON'T READ! AND DON'T FLAME ME! Hit the back button, simple, isn't it?

**Unusual Punishment – Skyfire/Starscream POV**

_**Skyfire**_

As soon as Starscream had left, the twins began to wail and cry as loud as their tiny air pumps could manage. Skyfire, still holding the two in his arms, did his best to calm them down, sooth them into recharge, and after a long time, finally they stopped crying when they had exhausted themselves into recharge. Relieved, the white and red mech put them down in a makeshift crib – he would have to buy a real one soon – and then sat down and rubbed his temples with a deep sight. Who would've known than handling sparklings would be so difficult?

At least, they were quiet, now… They must miss their mother-creator. That must be why they had spent endless cycles wailing and crying, long spark-wrenching sounds that had almost tore the big mech's spark out of it's casing. When he had left, Starscream had seemed saddened, for the first time in ages probably, because he cared for the little infants he had brought to life. That little kiss he had give them, and that caress on their wings, in a way only Seekers know, were very touching to witness. Skyfire didn't know that the proud, obnoxious and cold-sparked mech he was barely able to link to the lover he once cherished, was still able to care for someone else than himself. In a way, he had been relieved to see that part of him he had thought probably dead for good.

*Oh, Starscream, I knew you weren't as cold and evil as you'd let everybody think… I only hope you'll be able to see what mess you're in before it's too late for you. Your sparklings need you…* Thought the shuttle mech, off-lining his optics.

Before he even noticed, he had fallen into recharge on the spot, slouched in the living room's couch, exhausted by that first day of taking care of the sparklings. He had always wanted one but never found the time or the mech to do so. The only one he could've done it with was Starscream, and he had left him so long ago. Since then, he had had the occasional lover, but nothing more, and his work at the Science Academy had held him too busy to really think about that.

It was the last thought he was aware of before slipping into deep recharge.

oOo

The next day, he was woken by soft chirping and cliking noises near his left audio, and he slowly regained consciousness… Only to stare at a tiny, weeping seekerlet crawling on his shoulder and chirping in his audio to wake him!

"What?... How in Primus name did you get out of your crib?" He asked startled, as he grabbed gently the blue and white infant and cradled him in his palm. "Where is your brother, hum? Is he around here too?"

The tiny mech tilted his head cutely to the side and chirped interrogatively at him, apparently confused by his question. He had pushed himself into a sitting position in his caretaker's hand and was starting to cry when he didn't see what he was looking for. Soothing him gently with soft words and stroking his tiny wings with a digit, Skyfire managed to prevent little TC to start wailing loudly. He sat up on the couch, and saw the second sparkling curled on a ball on the armrest; just beside the place his head had occupied a klick ago.

"Ha, there you are! I'll have to put higher security on that crib, I see…"

He took the black and purple sparkling too and cradled him along his brother on his right hand. They fitted there nicely together. Seeing than the infants were already crawling all over the place and potentially able to harm themselves accidentally, Skyfire spent the day securing and cleaning the place to make it safer for the sparklings. When he had to go out, he had no other choice than to take them with him, because he couldn't leave them alone and he didn't know a good sparkling-sitter yet.

And the little ones were still angry and sad, and they were wailing and crying at audio splitting levels almost all the time. The only time they weren't crying was when he feed them or when they were in recharge. Well, to be accurate, Thundercracker was loud and demanding, while Skywarp was quietly sobbing and whimpering, tightly grabbing the larger mech's chassis all the time. They had opposite personalities and at least one of them was quiet.

They had earned him a lot of awkward, annoyed or soft looks all day, which wasn't so bad in the end. Everybody was focussing on the sparklings and didn't even notice him half of the time. It was a first for him, considering his sheer size…

After a couple of days, he had managed to gain the trust of the infants, even the obnoxious, difficult Thundercracker. That sparkling was a real challenge to handle… He caused more ruckuses in an orn then an army of Decepticons let loose in an energon bar! Well… Maybe not that much… But he was keeping Skyfire occupied, that's for sure! Skywarp, on the other hand, was quiet and shy, and feared almost everything he saw for the first time. He had been mistrustful of the large mech for longer than TC, but had settled down after the third orn, apparently deciding than he wasn't a threat. And since then, Skyfire would frequently wake to find little Skywarp curled into his chest vents, or the crook of his neck and shoulder, or curled up on his chest near his neck, above his spark. He was such a lovely, quiet and easy sparkling to raise, this one… How could he not love him?

Thundercracker, on the other hand… He frequently found it amusing to wake him with a hard smack on the head with one of his toys, and he was always asking for attention, or to be accurate, wailing and crying until he got the attention he wanted, going as far as shoving his sibling aside roughly to get it. Once he had shoved poor Warp off a cabinet and the sparkling had dented his head, weeping and whimpering in fright and pain at his brother for two orns after the incident. Skyfire had to discipline the trouble-making blue seeker, of course, and the seekerlet had pouted and ignored him for an entire orn after that. But he had never again pushed his sibling off a high surface again, having learned his lesson.

Life with the twins was indeed full of surprises and very eventful…

oOo

Six months had gone by without the shuttle mech even realising it.

This day, he had been busy working on his lab when the twins stormed into the place and tackled his left leg. Not that it was even budging him, but he dropped his optics to the floor to see two pair of red optics looking up at him with expectation and excitement. The sarklings were both chirping and clicking loudly, as if something was making them all fidgety. Even quiet and shy Skywarp was tugging at his leg impatiently, motioning to the door and the living part of the house.

"MA!" He wailed loudly, immediately imitated by his brother. "MA! MA!"

And then a new wave of chirps and clicks followed as Skyfire crouched down to take the babies in his hands. He frowned in curiosity and perplexity. What was going on, now? Did TC do something again? They had said that before, he remembered then, and it was always when he had mentioned Starscream. They were talking about Starscream? Why? What about him, and why now?

"What is it, little ones? You want me to follow you?"

Approving chirps and clicks were given and Skyfire complied, still puzzled, and followed the sparklings to the hall. They made him stop in front of the door and tugged at his digits nervously, cooing softly, like if they were expecting something to happen. Nothing happened for a while, and Skyfire was growing impatient. He was in the middle of an experiment, here! He was about to reprimand the infants when he heard a loud and heavy 'thud' on the other side of the door, and then someone knock weakly.

"What?..."

Startled, he slowly got to the door and took the handle on his hand, unsure of what he was going to do. But first thing first! He put the sparkling to safety into his holding compartment before turning the handle and opening the door widely, only to stare in awe at the heap that was lying on his doorstep. Gasping sharply in sudden fear and concern, he grabbed the unconscious mech and quickly got him to a berth, in the guest room, and then gently put him down here.

Inside of his holding compartment, he could hear muffled sounds and excited shouting of 'MA!' and he understood what had happened. They had felt it; they had sensed him coming through the bond they share between creator and creation. He opened his holding compartment and took the sparklings out slowly, putting them down on their mommy's chest, not knowing what else to do now…

Starscream had returned as he had promised, but he was dying… What in the Pit happened to him?!? He looked like he had lost a wrestling match against Omega Supreme…

"Oh, Starscream… Why didn't you stay here with me… With you sparklings… Instead of running back to that… that bastard?! What should I do, now? I'm no medic…"

He put a servo on Starscream's helm gently, where he wasn't mangled or crushed, and felt the heat coming from him. He was overheating badly… He had to get a medic! And he did not know none that was fitted for the job…

oOo

**Starscream**

Six months ago…

A week had pass since Starscream's return to the Nemesis, and he had spent almost that entire time avoiding his Leader as best he could. The harsh treatment he had received from Megatron had been so horrible than the jet had spent the next four orns in Med Bay, dented and torn almost into a scrap heap. He had been released three orns ago and since then, he had made it his duty to stay as far away from the larger mech as it was physically possible in a spaceship.

And as for now, he had succeeded quite efficiently. But it was about to change, and not for the better. Starscream knew that he was now monitored very closely by his Master and that did nothing to ease his tension. Megatron was still suspicious of him for some reason… Maybe he hadn't convinced him as much as he had thought about the termination of his sparklings. Or maybe it was only a new obsession of his Leader, worming him out and making him paranoid and jumpy.

Maybe it was even darker than that. Every time the large Decepticon Leader had laid his optics on him; Starscream had felt his gaze slide up and down his frame, and the look in his optics… It was so lustful and sadistic than Starscream didn't even want to try to guess what he was thinking. He shivered when he saw that look and usually backed out and away from the room he was in with the Decepticon Lord. After he had raped him once again in that Pit-Forsaken cell after his return, Starscream had felt like dying. It was so bad, in so many ways… He felt tainted and ashamed so deeply that he doubted he would ever be able to rebuild his former self-confidence and broken ego.

Megatron had finally succeeded in making him into an obedient, if not loyal, subordinate by degrading and using him in way that had shattered his true self into pieces. But the Decepticon Lord would soon discover than obedience obtained by fear and breaking was very fragile, and can disappear in the blink of an optic when the opportunity presents itself. Starscream was willing to do anything to avoid being raped and degraded once again by Megatron…

He was cut short in his thought when the door to the Bridge, where he was currently on shift, opened and he turned to see who was coming in. He stiffened a bit when he saw the impressive bulk of the Decepticon Leader shadowed in the doorframe, his red optics shining has they locked on him, and slide on his chassis for a moment before the mech got in and made it to his throne. Starscream succeed in keeping himself from scowling openly at the disgusting display and stubbornly face his station again, ignoring the larger mech. For now, he was safe because Lugnut was there too, busy doing something with the sensor arrays.

But it wasn't going to last long… After a breem, Megtron dismissed the large green mech who left with an annoying display of loyalty that made the Seeker's tanks churn in disgust. But something else hit him hard then, as he realised then he was now alone in a room with Megatron… Who had resumed mapping his frame with lustful optics… Steeling himself and hardening his neutral and dutiful expression, Starscream quickened his work to be able to finish in less than a breem. And then, he would be out and away in a nanoklick.

He was about to finish when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He suppressed a startled yelp. He hadn't even heard him move… How did the colossal sunovaglitch do that? It was almost impossible, but he still manages to sneak behind him and surprise him!

*Slag…* Thought Starscream as he got up and turned to face Megatron. "Is it something wrong, my Lord?"

Megatron didn't answer right away, but his left hand found its way to the smaller mech's thin hips and rest there, stroking slowly and with obvious intents. Starscream suppresed a shiver and bit his lower lip to avoid making any sounds.

*No… Nonononono! Not again!* Thought the Seeker in a near panic. *GET OFF ME YOU SLAGTARD!*

He didn't dare say the last bit out loud, for fear that he would be beaten as well as raped yet again but he couldn't entirely suppress the slight shaking of his hands grabbing the console behind his back. He tried to slip out of the large mech's grip and get to the door, but he was caught by his left wing as he was making a run for it. This time, a pained yelp escaped him as Megatron crushed the edge of his wing with his fist.

"Oh no, my lovely little traitor, you're not going anywhere until I'm done with you… and don't expect anybody to come in anytime soon, I have sent orders not to be disturbed. We are all alone for the next cycle, my dear whore…"

Megatron forced him to his knees by applying a harder pressing on the already abused wing and chuckled as the sleek, slender jet knelt in front of him, stiffening and whimpering in pain.

"It seems that you have finally found your rightful place, Starscream: kneeling at my feet, as my little pleasurable pet!" Taunted by the mech as he stroked the wing he had just crushed, Starscream felt a wave of deep anger and shame wash through him. He couldn't suppress the tears of pure rage and shameful anger that were building in his optics, burning them like an acid. "On your hands and knees, slut! Like a good little whore…"

Starscream fought against the hard, merciless hands pushing him to his hands and knees slowly, trying to push away his tormentor but unable to do so because of the great strength and bulk difference. He knew than Megatron had knelt behind him and he felt him pressing against his aft, opening the panel that concealed his port and cable.

"Please, don't do this, Megatron… Haven't you done enough to me already? Just… Let me go!" Tried to plead the Seeker, but the tell tale sound of the other's panel opening shattered his last hope of reasoning with him.

Starscream let out a pitifully desperate wail as he was roughly impaled and pounded into. He had to stiffen himself to prevent being pushed across the floor by the hard thrusts Megatron was putting on him. He concentrated on a blank spot between his clenched fists, his claws letting sharp marks on the pristine floor of the bridge with every thrust. He locked himself from the horrible reality and thought about his sparklings. Skyfire must have had a hard time by now trying to settle the infants down… It had been two weeks since he had let them with his big friend, on Cybertron…

His thoughts were cut when he felt a rough hand grabbed his hardened cable and pumped it faster and hard, and Megatron snarled into his audios.

"Don't space out on me, Starscream… I want you to enjoy every bit of it, my lovely little traitor…"

He accentuated his words with a sharp tugging on his already painful and throbbing cable, making him cry out and squirm in his embrace. Starscream glared at the flustered, lust-filled faceplates of his Leader above his right shoulder and dared to answer him. He was fed up at being played with and abused like this…

"You'll pay for that one day, Megatron, I swear it!"

Megatron chuckled darkly and squeezed painfully at his throbbing cable to remind him who was in charge now, who had power over him and was able to rip of his very dignity and more by only one sharp tug. The Seeker let his optics fall down to the ground and off-lined them, feeling his seething anger burning into his processor. He felt Megatron increase his pace as he was nearing his climax and his pumping on his cable increased too, as he was forcing Starscream into an overload. The Seeker screamed as pain and pleasure drowned him into a powerful overload, his valve tightening around the cable inside of him and coating Megatron's hand on his energon fluid. It wasn't long after that, Megatron reached his climax and he released into Starscream's tight port. Once he was done, he let go of the Seeker and got up as Starscream fell to the floor, curling into himself in deep anger and shame.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, was it, Starscream?" Mocked the Decepticon Leader as he towered over the downed jet. "Now get up and go to the med bay to have your wing fixed. I don't want to see you again until you're looking fine."

Starscream didn't answer; he didn't have the strength to do so. He felt filthy and tainted in his very Spark, and a wound like that wasn't going to be healed by a visit to the med bay. He had been subdued and abused again, and something was telling him that it wasn't the last time it was going to happen…

oOo

A week ago

Starscream was only a shadow of his former self…

Gone was the obnoxious, loud and over confident Seeker he had been when he had first joined the Decepticon army. Gone was his pride and self-esteem as well, buried beneath layers and layers of accumulated shame, hurt and abuse. He was now walking with his head bowed and his shoulders slumped in constant submission, frightened and broken almost beyond repair, in his Spark and body equally. Oh, he still looked fine, shining and freshly waxed, but his handsome and bright exterior was hiding a scarred mind and a broken Spark.

In the last six months, since this entire ordeal with the pregnancy and his return, Megatron had been really horrible with the Seeker. He had abused, used and humiliated him in all and every way possible, and almost every orn, he would go to the seeker and force him into one of his sick and twisted desires. And if Starscream dared to fight, to stand against his will, he would beat him to slag before raping him and then send him to med bay for repairs. He had become a frequent user of the med bay as well as the Leader's chambers in that time too…

It was worse when Megatron, with his sugar coated voice, lulled him into wanting it, into believing that it was HIM that had wanted that degrading act. But Starscream knew better… A rape was a rape, whatever shape it takes. Those days, when he awoke in Megatron's berth, wrapped in his embrace, he felt even more tainted and filthy then when he was simply pounded into mercilessly because it made him doubt himself.

The only thing that had stopped him from falling into the dark until now was the thought of his sons. His sparklings were still waiting for him, and needed him, and he felt more and more regrets about leaving them all those months ago. What would his life have been if he had chosen to raise them? Would he have been a good creator? Could he still go back and take them back from Skyfire now? He wondered often if his sons would even want him back, or remember him… he had asked Skyfire to tell them about their mother-creator, and he was confident the large shuttle-mech would do so. But still, he missed them so much that it hurt at times, more often when he had just been abused and robbed of his dignity yet again.

The seeker screamed in pain as he crashed into the wall of the rec room, mangling his left leg and twisting even more his already torn left wing. Megatron had been beating him for at least five breems by now, and the Seeker was little more than a pile of scrap. He couldn't manage to get back to his feet this time, his fans sputtering to try to cool down his abused systems. He only lay there, unmoving, and heard the hard, heavy footsteps of Megatron come closer. He was roughly pulled into a sitting position and his legs were opened widely, as his panel was torn off mercilessly. He weakly tried to straighten himself, feeling weaker by the second as he was loosing a lot of energon from his numerous wounds.

"Please… Megatron… I… I'm dying… I… need… healing… Please… I don't… want…to offline…"

"Shut your mouth, you filthy pile of scraps! You'll do what I tell you to do and nothing else, and you'll be sent to med bay when I say so, and not a klick before!" He leaned closer and all but purred the last bit into Starscream damaged audio. "And besides, you look so hot when you're all torn and mangled… You make me want you even more, my lovely little traitor…"

After that, Starscream was pounded into for an indefinite amount of time before he off lined from lack of energon blood and too much stress on his failing systems. When he awoke, he was floating. Wait, Floating? He onlined his optics with a start to see than he was in a CR chamber… and Skyfire's smiling faceplates in front of him!

oOo

**Skyfire**

After Starscream had showed up on his doorstep, so mangled and torn than he was looking like a pile of scrap more than a living mech, the white shuttle had wasted no time. Fortunately, he still had some contacts into the Autobot's Elite from his days at the academy as a student, and in the lot, there was a medic that was probably better than any other he had ever heard of. Seeing that he had no time to waste as the Seeker's state was worsening, he decided to take a chance and contact him.

When he told him who his patient was, Ratchet almost hung up, but Skyfire quickly managed to prevent that by saying that, if what he thought was true, then the Seeker wasn't part of the Decepticon army anymore. He had noticed that the Decepticon logo had been scrapped off his wings with some sharp object, maybe even bare claws. If that wasn't a clear sign than Megatron had kicked him out for good, nothing was…

"Alright, I'm coming, but I hope it's worth the risk! I'll have many answers to provide as if I'm to be caught helping a Decepticon…" Mumbled the medic and then he said, before hanging up. "I'll be at your place in ten breems."

"Thank you Ratchet, I owe you!"

"Don't mention it, kid…"

Ten breems later, as promised, the mech was there with his tools, a medical bag hanging from his shoulder. Skyfire lead him to the guest room, where the jet was lying motionless, pale and overheating badly. Since he had been brought in, 'Warp and TC hadn't left his side, curled under his elbows and chirping sadly and soothing, not really understanding what was wrong with their mommy. When he saw the little buggers, Ratchet narrowed his optics in annoyance and surprise. What was that? Since when did Skyfire have sparklings? Unless they were Starscream's, but then, how in the Pit did he manage to keep them safe in the Cons army?

Well, there would be answers soon as Starscream was good enough to talk… But for now…

"Move them out of the way, Skyfire! I can't work with sparklings in my servos!"

But the examination didn't take long. Ratchet soon turns back to Skyfire, with his hands full of squirming and wailing sparklings, to give him his diagnosis.

"He's bad. I can't do anything here. He needs a CR chamber to recover properly, the damages are too extended. All I can do here is stabilize him. I'll have to move him to a proper medical facility, and the only one safe enough is the Elite guard's. Any public medical centre is out of the question."

Skyfire sighed and nodded. He knew that it was going to end like this… But if he didn't want those poor little babies to grow up as orphans – he didn't even count Megatron as a creator in the equation – he'll have to comply to the doctor's orders. So, ten more breems later, two more mechs came to fetch the injured seeker after Ratchet call and explained to Ultra Magnus. It had taken a lot of persuasion to convince the Elite Guard Commander that Starscream wasn't a threat for the time being and that they could bring him in safely. He had promised to send two of his best mechs to collect him. Said mechs where Optimus and Sentinel Prime, and the second snorted when he laid his optics on the battered form of the Decepticon Seeker.

oOo

**Optimus**

As for Optimus, he only looked surprised and a little awed by the amount of damage done to the Seeker. Then he saw the two trashing and wailing seekerlet mechs in the large white shuttle's hands and understood that they were linked to Starscream. Probably sons of him, seeing they were of Seeker build too… he was cut in his thought by Sentinel loud and annoying whining.

"And why, in Primus' name, did we have to help that scumbag? As far as I'm concerned, he can offline happily, and nobody will complain!" Sentinel boasted loudly as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking deeply displeased by this task. He received a sharp hit in the side for that bragging by his fellow Prime.

"Sentinel, shut your overactive mouth plates already! You're as blind as you aft sometimes! Don't you notice something?" He motioned to the wailing sparklings in the large mechs hands. "I think those two will miss him terribly if he offlines! So got to work and help me take him!"

"Yeah, whatever, it's still a bad idea, I think. A dead Decepticon is one less to worry about…"

"Stop arguing and get your aft around here, you moron!" Cut in Ratchet with a sharp and grumpy voice and the two young mechs complied and took the Seeker gently between them. "Yes, like that… NO, You big oaf! Don't let his limbs dangle like that; he'll be hurt even more!"

Optimus chuckled at Sentinel flushing cheeks as he took the shoulders and head of the prone Seeker and cradled his arms to his chest gently to prevent them from scrapping the ground. The face was probably the only bit of the Seeker that wasn't torn or mangled, as if it had been done like that on purpose. And, as he studied it closely when carrying him, he noticed how handsome he really was, and flushed lightly at that thought, confused. Where did that came from? The guy was supposed to be a Decepticon! Well, not anymore apparently… And he couldn't pull his slagging optics off those hypnotizing features, so perfect and gorgeous… He was a little ashamed that someone might notice his reddened cheeks and forcefully took his optics off the Seeker's faceplates… for a nanoklick only!

The trip back to the Elite Guard building was a very long one for the poor young autobot…

-TBC-


	4. Safe at last or not?

**Disclaimer:**Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. I own nothing but my plot…

**A/N: **This is something that had popped into my mind after I saw a picture recently at y!Gallery. I just HAD to write this! Also, this is my first time trying to write anything TFA-related. Be kind for any mistakes I could make…

**Notes 2: **Now being Beta-ed...

**Warning: **Violence, dark fic, non-con, hinted MPreg, torture. So if you don't like DON'T READ! AND DON'T FLAME ME! Hit the back button, simple, isn't it?

**Unusual Punishment – Optimus/Skyfire POV  
**  
_**Skyfire**_

TC's tiny mouth was suckling greedily on the specially prepared energon bottle as he was resting on his back in Skyfire huge servo. Beside him, curled into his side with his thumb stuck on his mouth was Warp, cooing and clicking softly in recharge after he had finished his own bottle.

He had finally gotten them to recharge, after almost two orns of stubborn refusal. The infants had made it clear as soon as Starscream had been placed into the CR chamber that they weren't going to leave his side. They had put up a fight from the Pit when Skyfire had tried to move them from the room to another where they could recharge peacefully. Their wails and cries could certainly been heard from the other side of the Elite Guard building, and soon a couple of mechs had come in to see what was going on. They retreated when they had saw the fussing and trashing infants, seeing that there was no real threat there. Finally, Skyfire had asked for some blankets and made a makeshift nest for the infants next to the Chamber, on a counter. After all, they weren't bothering anyone. They only wanted to be as close as possible to their mother-creator after a long separation. And Skyfire had stayed with them to keep an optic on the little rascals.

He was later sitting in a chair, not too far from the CR chamber, and feeding the little ones. At last, they had fallen into recharge… TC's suckling had stopped and his eyelids had slowly closed to cover his optics, as he fell into recharge along with his brother. Gently turning the infant onto his belly, he rubbed his back above his tank to get rid of the air that had gotten in it with the energon. The infant wheezed in discomfort before going back into a deep recharge after he was relieved. Getting up, the big white mech put them on the makeshift nest and they curled together in a heap of limbs and winglets.

And then, he resumed his own watch beside Starscream, waiting patiently for him to heal and wake up. He had spent most of the last ten orns in that position; arms crossed in front of his chest, looking deeply and thoughtfully at the still, peaceful form floating in the CR Chamber. It had become a usual sight for the medics and the attendants to see him, and they didn't even pay attention to him anymore. It was like he had become part of the room's furniture; and Skyfire didn't mind it at all, comfortable with the sole company of his thoughts in those moments when the sparklings were in recharge and he was alone with himself.

He had plenty of time to think, and he had wondered quite frequently if he could use that opportunity to try to regain the Seeker's spark. After all, of all mechs, it was him he had chosen to take care of the sparklings when he was in need. He thought that it may be a sign than Starscream was willing to hear him out and maybe – maybe – even give him another chance. If not for him, then for the sake of the sparklings… The little ones had grown attached to him during the months he had taken care of them, he had been like a creator for the infants since their first days in life.

He was a little uneasy with that thought, though, because it sounded selfish, like if he wanted to force Starscream's hand by using the sparklings as an argument. It wasn't a fair approach, but… Since the Seeker had reappeared in his life, he had felt the old feelings he had for him return stronger than ever, and he was willing to do anything to win him back.

Nothing would get in his way this time. No war, no evil Leader and certainly NOT a young Autobot brat!

Skyfire huffed deeply at the thought of the young mech that had spent a lot of time around here since the Seeker had been brought in. That red and blue youngster had spent at least two cycles a day in here in the last five orns, and before that, he had come sporadically, but almost everyday, for a short visit at least. At first, the shuttle mech had thought he was only curious and wanted to know if the Seeker was recovering well, but as the visits grew longer and more frequent, Skyfire had observed him more closely every time. That look in his optics was unmistakable each time he looked at Starscream's slowly healing form in the CR Chamber. He had that glint that meant that he was attracted to him more than a friend, and the shuttle had grew annoyed and… worried by this. He had hid it well until now, but the flushing on his cheeks and the nervousness he was showing when the big shuttle was near him, as if he feared to be caught on his true feelings and the reasons that brought him near the prone Seeker, were proof enough of what was on his mind. And for the first time in ages, Skyfire had felt a pang of jealousy and possessiveness in his Spark, fighting the urge to slap the much smaller mech and chase him out for good.

What if Starscream didn't want him back and chose that… that brat as a new companion once he was healed and well again? After all, he had made it clear that he considered him as a friend and nothing more last time they had spoken… Skyfire bit his bottom lip nervously, hugging himself, as he watched Starscream float in the Chamber. He still loved the handsome, thin mech deeply, and he hoped he could make him love him back again. He was willing to try anything to achieve that goal.

Anything…

oOo

I am still alive?  
I can't feel my limbs… It's so warm and fuzzy in here… I feel like I'm floating…

Am I in the Matrix? Is that it? An eternal and infinite void, warm and silent, were my Spark will float forever?

I feel fear… and despair…Oh, Skyfire, I'm sorry to leave you alone with my sparklings… So sorry…

Someone's speaking to me. I can hear it, but I can't understand the words that are spoken.

But wait… If I can hear, does that mean I'm not dead? The dead can't hear or feel a thing, can't they? A pang of hope warms my Spark and I reach for the voice.

Who's talking to me? I don't recognize the voice… it sounds young and kind though and I'm attracted to it.

I reach for the voice and slowly, I regain consciousness…

oOo

_**Optimus**_

For once, when he came into the treatment room, that big shuttle mech wasn't there to try to chase him away, which was a relief. He wasn't far, for sure, because the little ones were there, curled in a heap, recharging. He wouldn't leave them alone for long. Optimus smiled fondly at the sight, coming closer and caressing a tiny wing gently. He had liked the infants since the first day he had met them, befriending them easily behind their big guardian's back. He was sure that, if he was aware of it, Skyfire would throw him out for good. Not that it would make a big difference since he wasn't even in the military and couldn't order him around, but Optimus wasn't a fan of fights, and he certainly wasn't a match for the oversized white and red shuttle if he decided to punch him hard. He could rip his head clear from his shoulders with a single blow… And he was very attached to his head! So he tried to come in when the big mech wasn't around or was in recharge himself, with or without the sparklings imitating him. Usually, the little ones would awaken quickly if someone was to come into the room, and hide from them. Those Seekerlets were very mistrustful and didn't let many mechs near them. It was very wise on their part because it may save their hides in future, to be careful.

Optimus was amongst the few that had that honour. As soon as they felt the light touch, the tiny optics lightened and then a wave of chirps and clicks greeted him happily, Thundercracker being more vocal and loud than Skywarp. Chuckling, he scooped them up and cradled them gently as he turned to look at the CR Chamber and the mech inside, peacefully floating. He couldn't take his optics off that handsome frame and felt his cheeks reddening slightly, just like every time he went into the room. He knew that he had been hit by a hard crush since he first laid his optics on this perfect face, when the Seeker had been brought in ten orns ago. It was wrong and unnatural in many ways, but he just couldn't help it. His spark beat faster and his core temperature raised a couple of degrees as soon as he locked his optics on the prone form.

Optimus sighed and look at the infants in the crook of his elbows, smiling at them.

"He looks better, doesn't he? I'm sure he'll wake soon, don't you worry, little ones."

Warp chirped his approval quietly, putting a tiny hand on the glass and caressing it slowly, with a sad coo. TC pouted and crossed his arms around his tiny cockpit, obviously missing his mommy as much as his sibling, but showing it in a different way. The sight was very sad, and Optimus tried to cheer the infants up a little.

"Almost all the wounds are gone now, and Ratchet told me than Starscream would be out of the Chamber in a matter of orns, now; One or two at best. It's great news, huh?"

He tickled the tiny wings of the sparklings and they giggled, squirming under his touch. Feeling better now that he had managed to make them laugh, Optimus continued the tickle torture until little tears ran down the dark cheeks.

"That's it! Everything will be just fine, you'll see!" He nuzzled tiny helms and added, cheerfully, "Who're cute little sparklings, huh? TC and Warp are! Yes they are!"

As he was still playing with the little infants, he thought about the way he felt for the Seeker. He knew it wasn't love… Not yet, though, it was way too soon and he hadn't even talked to the mech. But he had the strongest crush ever, which was for sure. Maybe when he heard him talk for the first time, that feeling would disappear. He didn't know if he wanted it like that or not… It would certainly make is life easier but something told him than it wouldn't end so flatly. He craved knowing the mech better, hearing his voice and seeing his optics bright with life and feelings. It was THAT deep, sad, and that kind of crush can easily turn into love.

The only problem was that big friend of his, that over protective oaf that wouldn't even let him near this room or the Chamber anymore when he was in. He acted like the other was a threat for his unconscious friend. Optimus may have been young, but he wasn't stupid, and it was clear the big shuttle mech was in love with the Seeker, and that he felt threatened and wanted Optimus out of his way. He acted like a jealous, overprotective lover toward the Seeker, but he wasn't, and wanted to be it again. But to gain the Seeker back, he would have to keep away any other potential partner or lover. To have a clear shot, as they say…

That attitude angered the red and blue Prime greatly. Who was he to try to chase him away in the hope he could have the Seeker all for himself? He didn't own him as far as Optimus was aware, and he was quite sure than Starscream would be pissed if he learned about his friend's behaviour toward him. Further, after what he had been through, he probably wouldn't want any physical or emotional relationship for a long time. The healing process wasn't only about the body, but the mind and the Spark too. He had tried to get Ratchet to tell him what had happened to him but he wouldn't say a thing. Professional secrets and all that scrap… But Optimus had guessed some things from the state Starscream was in when they brought him in.

And the torn interface panel and mangled thighs and pelvic armour were telltale signs. He had been raped, and badly, and probably more than once too because some of the dents and scratch were older than the others. It made him cringe in disgust and anger to think about it, because he could guess who the abuser had been very easily. Next time he'd meet Megabutt in battle, the tyrant would be in for the aft-kicking of his life!

"What a sick and twisted mech… I wonder what else he had done to you… I hope you'll be fine after a while, though, I really do, Starscream." Sighed the mech as he put a servo on the glass above the other mech's spark chamber. "I have the feeling that there's more to heal than a broken body, here. What kind of wounds do you hide under that armour, I wonder?"

He blinked suddenly, he had saw the mech move, he was certain of that! The sparklings were chirpings and clicking loudly too, feeling something new as well. TC placed his tiny hands on the glass as if he wanted to go through and get to his mommy, and 'Warp was bouncing into his arm excitedly. And then, without warning, bright red optics onlined and locked in his own, making him take a step backward in surprise and shock. That was unexpected… He hadn't thought that the Seeker would wake before another orn in the least.

What… Was it the mech whose voice had brought him back to consciousness? He was damn gorgeous… And damn young, too, as he had guessed! He felt the corner of his lips lift into a little smile as he lifted a servo to put it on the glass that separated him from the other mech.

Optimus saw a little smile tugged at the corner of the thin, beautifully curled lips as the seeker saw him. Optimus lifted a servo slowly to place it on the glass. Slowly, feeling a little awkward, but so relieved, the Prime came closer and put his own servo above the other's and smiled back. He was lost in that moment, lost in that smile and those deep, bright optics, so much so that he didn't hear the door open behind him. With a smile and a look, he was definitely lost, and any doubts he could still have about his feelings towards the Seeker melted away as he smiled back gently.

Then, a huge, rough hand grabbed his shoulder and brought him back to reality. Yelping in surprise, he stumbled backward and almost fell on his aft, the sparklings in his arms starting to wail loudly as they were pulled away from their mommy. He was spun around to face a very annoyed, very pissed Skyfire. He looked like he was about to punch him right in the faceplates but he saw the infants and grumbled lowly.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to come back, brat?" He said as he plucked the infants firmly but gently from his arms. They protested at the lost contact and trashed and wailed even louder, making the two mechs wince a bit. "And besides, I never give you permission to hold them, so get lost!"

"Wait a minute! You don't have any right to order me around, so let go of me before I lose my temper, you oversized oaf!" Optimus was very deeply annoyed by the shuttle's sudden appearance and was loosing his temper slightly, which was a rare occurrence. "And besides, I wasn't hurting the sparklings at all! All I was doing was holding them so they could be near their mother-creator. It is you who had startled them and made them cry with your rough handling! Before you got in, they were perfectly fine and happy."

At that point, Optimus was beyond pissed. What right did that slagger think he had to order him around like that?! He narrowed his optics, the only exterior sign of his growing anger he let shows, and clenched his fists tightly, expecting a confrontation. Things were going too far too quickly, but he couldn't do anything as long as the mech had the sparklings in his huge hands. The little ones were looking angry and a little disturbed by the turn of events, wailing and crying loudly, squirming in their guardian's grip.

And the expression on the other mech's face was telling how much he was pissed himself. He seemed to be a calm, kind mech most of the time, but now, he looked like he was going to lash out.

oOo

Starscream was taken aback by his friend's violent and rough reaction. It wasn't like Skyfire at all to lose his temper… He looked at the mechs arguing and, even in his dazed, fuzzy processor, he knew better than to let things degenerate further.

He lifted a servo and knocked weakly on the glass wall in front of him to attract their attention. He didn't want anyone to fight right now, especially with his sparklings still in Skyfire's hands.

oOo

Skyfire needed to refuel badly, so had left the recharging infants into the treatment room to go get some energon; a trip that shouldn't had taken more than five breems at best.

Or it was what he had thought. As he was going back to the room were Starscream was, with a full energon cube in hands, he had stumble upon Ratchet and the medic had stopped him to talk about something important. He had led him to an empty office and closed the door. So the conversation was going to be private…

"I have some things to tell you about your friend's condition, Skyfire. I think you must know them because… Well, I had seen the way you look at him, and I'm not an idiot. It's obvious you love him, don't you?"

Skyfire was a little surprised by the forwardness of the question, but then again, he hadn't made a secret at all… So he nodded and answered honestly.

"Yes, I did. I wish I could say it's mutual, but it isn't… Not yet, though, but I haven't lost all hope about getting him back, you know. We did have something a long time ago; I just need to re-spark it a bit…"

He was cut by the medic lifting a hand to interrupt him in his rambling. He was rambling, lost him his own dreams of a bright future with his beloved Starscream… He closed his mouth with a shy and embarrassed look. Well, he had made a fool of himself apparently…

"It's precisely about that, that I want to talk about with you, young mech. You see, even if Starscream's body's healed completely, he'll still have a lot of wounds to heal. The only difference is that those wounds aren't showing on the outside. Did you have any idea what he had been through?"

Skyfire bowed is head in shame at those words. Of course he had guessed what had happened when he first saw the injuries on his ex-lover's body! Torn and mangled hip plates and interface panels, scratched tights and abdomen plating, even the torn and dented wings… Those were obvious proof of rape, and a violent and savage rape at that. He felt the usual helpless rage grow into his chest like a burning lump and felt the urge to punch something hard. What kind of twisted monster would do that to his own soldiers? Megatron was indeed a sadistic son of a glitch… And deeply crazy if only half of what he had guessed was true.

"Of course I know! I had guessed what happened the nanoklick I saw him on my doorstep, Ratchet! And I can take a fair guess as to who did it to him too… That crazy, twisted slagger… If I ever get my servos on him, he'll wish he hadn't been sparked!" The cold, deep rage was a little frightening coming from a mech usually so mild mannered and calm.

"Then you know that you shouldn't rush things once he wakes. Give him time to adjust and rebuilt his self-confidence, at least. He'd been torn to pieces not only physically, but his Spark and mind too. Those wounds will take a lot of time and help to heal. Just… be with him and help him through it. He'll need it."

"I won't, don't worry, Ratchet. I'll be there for him and let him take it at his own pace. I won't force him into anything I swear. I love him too much to hurt him yet again after what he had been through."

Ratchet had a little smile and let him go after that. Skyfire was thoughtful after this conversation and he felt like he was the biggest jerk of the universe! He hadn't thought about the psychological damage of the ordeal Starscream had been through at all! He should've thanked ratchet for reminding him than a healed body didn't mean a healed Spark. There was more than meet the eyes beneath Starscream's armour. He'd have to take things slow and easy for him and let him choose his own way… Even if in the end he didn't choose him. He would still stay there for him and help him as best he could.

He was still lost in his thought when he entered the treatment room again, and froze for a nanoklick. He hadn't expected to see anybody but he saw that mech, Optimus, standing in front of the CR Chamber with a servo up and touching the glass. But what had startled him much was than Starscream was awake! His optics were brightened and he was smiling at the smaller mech in front of the tank with what looked like gentleness. His own servo was up and touched the glass above the other hand like he wanted to touch him, or hold his hand.

Faster than he had even thought possible, Skyfire was on the mech and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him away from the Chamber roughly and spinning him around to face him. He stopped dead when he saw Warp and TC in the other servos, crying and wailing loudly. Not thinking quite clearly, he took the infants back in his hands and they started screaming and crying even louder, making him wince a little. Unconsciously, he started stroking their tiny wings to soothe them but they were visibly upset and wouldn't calm down. He even shouted some nasty things to the younger mech but was taken aback by his harsh, bitter reply.

"I…"

He started talking, and then took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure and calm down a bit before saying something he would really regret. And then, Starscream's weak knocking and his sad and desperate expression convinced him to take it easy. Optimus Prime had turned around too, and then, he looked a little ashamed by his own unexpected outburst. He off-lined his optics for a klick and sighed deeply. They had obviously started on the wrong foot… Skyfire gently cooed to the sparklings, whom had calmed a bit after seeing their mommy move and look at them all, but they were still a little upset and whimpering slightly, reaching for their mother-creator with a desperate urge.

"Shh… Shh… You'll be able to be with him in no time, I promise… Shh, it's alright, I'm sure he'll be out of that tank shortly, little ones."

He heard a chuckle and saw than the blue and red mech had taken a step toward him and was reaching to gently caress the little winglets. They chirped and cooed softly, leaning into the touch and grabbing his fingers tightly. TC was bold enough to crawl to him and reach with his little arms, asking to be picked up. Skyfire, now calm and even a little amused by that entire misunderstanding permitted him to pick the infant up and cradle him. He tickled his little belly and made him giggle.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm… sorry about what I said before. I had no right to shout at you like that, and I shouldn't do that again."

"Yeah, I think so too… Well, I hadn't been the nicest mech either, so… Apologies accepted! I apologize for my own behaviour, it was inexcusable, I know better than that." He lifted his free servo and offered a handshake to make those formalities official, in a way, and Skyfire took it with a smile. "So… Can we be friends even if we're after the same mech?"

The big white and red shuttle chuckled a little at that comment, and he saw how silly he had been to feel threatened by the mech. Yes, he felt something for the Seeker, but Starscream was to one who'd have to make a choice and not them. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't still try to regain him!

oOo

_The Nemesis…_

Megatron had been in a foul mood for at least a week, and every mech in the crew had thought better than to disturb him. They knew quite well why he was so pissed off… It was because Starscream had managed, in an unbelievable luck, to escape in his terrible state. He was so torn and battered than he shouldn't even had been able to stand up… Let alone leave his cell and take a shuttle to flee the ship!

He had sent all the bounty hunters he could find after the treacherous Seeker, and was waiting to see some results. He wanted his lovely little traitor back, and he wanted him NOW! He let his thoughts drift to what he could do to him once he had him back in his grip… He would have to be creative and find new ways to humiliate and break the mech so completely that even the mere thought of fleeing again or displeasing his Master in any way possible would be a torture. As for the sparklings… he had managed to discover that they hadn't been terminated like Starscream had said, but he hadn't been able to get their location yet.

A twisted smile spread on his lips when he thought about what he could do with them… After all, they were his sons as much as Starscream's and he had every right to raise them the way HE wanted them to be… What a sweet thought to see the very things the Seeker had tried to keep safe turned into what he hated the most…

He was brought back to reality by a blip from his personal communicator. It was on an external channel, and from an unknown source. Probably one of the bounty hunter's he had sent… He answered the call and all he saw was a blurred, static filled image of an unidentifiable mech. He narrowed his optics and grunted. He hated surprises…

"Who are you? How did you get this frequency? You'd better have a good reason to bother me…"

"I know where Starscream and his sons are, my Lord. I can send you the exact coordinates."

Megatron was a little surprised and he straightened in his seat, looking strait into the communicator's screen. That was interesting…

"And how would I know that I can believe your information, hm? I have trouble believing a mech who wouldn't even show his face…"

The mech chuckled darkly, his voice still untraceable and full of static. That blurred frame reminded him of someone, though… He would have to try and clear the recording later.

"Let's just say that I have my reasons to want him gone. All I want in return is the assurance than that piece of slag will get what he deserves."

"Don't you worry; Starscream will be dealt with quite efficiently. I never let a traitor off without a consequent punishment."

"Good. Here are the coordinates."

After the coordinates were sent, the mech cut the communication. Megatron checked the data he had received and was surprised to recognize the location so quickly. Those were the coordinates of the Elite Guard building on Cybertron! So Starscream had taken refuge with the Autobots, huh? How pathetic of him… He sent the coordinates to his best hunter and let him deal with the catching and delivering of the prey. He had wanted the sparklings too, in good health and not damaged.

_-TBC-_

So, can you guess who the traitor that sold out Starscream was? More action to come in the next chapter… And a little bit of love too! Stay tuned


	5. Finding light in the dark

**Disclaimer:**Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. I own nothing but my plot…

**A/N: **This is something that had popped into my mind after I saw a picture recently at y!Gallery. I just HAD to write this! Also, this is my first time trying to write anything TFA-related. Be kind for any mistakes I could make…

**A/N 2: **part 5, already! I'm on fire with this story! Well, in this part, there,ll be too much characters to focus on one pr two only, so I'll do it by location instead of POV this time. It'll be easier for me to write and you to understand! And there WILL BE smut in this chappy, as well as love and fluff! Dark and angsty, too, towards the ends mostly.

**Warning: **Violence, dark fic, non-con, hinted MPreg, torture. So if you don't like DON'T READ! AND DON'T FLAME ME! Hit the back button, simple, isn't it?

**Unusual Punishment – ****Finding light in the dark**

_**One week later, Elite Guard Building, iacon**_

Starscream was standing in front of Commander Ultra Magnus's desk, hands cross behind his back.

It had been a week since he had finally awoken front his stasis and now, he was completely heal. Physically, at least, he was fine. He had been remevoed from the CR Chamber a couple of cycles after he had regain consciousness and been placed on a recovery room. Fortunately, the regeneration fluid on the chamber ha healed all of his wounds, or so to say, and he had only stayed on that room for two orns after that. When he had first noticed than he was in an Autobot facility, he had felt a pang of anger and loathing, but since he couldn't do anything about that fact, and even if his loathing for the Autobot was still high in him, he had decided to accept the situation.

The first mech he had spoken to was Skyfire and he had explained to him than he owned his very life to the Autobots, because when he landed on his doorstep, he had been unable to help him himself. So he had had to call for favours from an old Autobot friend, a very skilled medic, and a good mech. And it was how Starscream had ended into the Autobot's good care. And he didn't know just if he could feel grateful for their good care and their willingness to help an ex-Decepticon reject like him or pissed because his friend had counsciously thrown him into their hands in the first place… He felt confused and a little awkward being in the Autobot's Elite Guard headquarters on Cybertron and not as a prisoner but as a guest.

But then, he remembered the first visage he had seen when he had come back to consciousness. The visage of a young Autobot soldier, a Prime as he had learned afterward. The visage whom had belonged to the kind, young voice that had brought him out of stasis, and he couldn't repress a strange feeling to grow into his Spark as he pictured that scene yet again. He felt a sudden urge to see him again, to talk to him and learn more about the mech. During the last week, he hadn't had the chance to talk to him much because he had been submitted to a lot of questionings and inquiries as soon as he had been able to do so again.

He will have to talk to him again, and soon…

But for now, he snapped back to the present when the Elite Guard's Commander talked to him in a commanding but kind voice.

"You had asked to talk to me, Starscream. Why? I'm listening."

The Seeker took a deep breath and sighed deeply before answering. Yes, after many conversations with both Skyfire and some of the Autobots here, including that interesting, kind and… well… beautiful young mech Optimus Prime, he had finally reached a decision concerning his immediate future. Skyfire had told him that he owned his life to the Autobots, and it was true, and he was grateful for that, he really was, but… Is Decepticon way of thinking and was deep imprinted into his CPU… He just couldn't entirely thrust the Autobots. Even if he could, in time, grow to befriend with some of them, as they say, old habits die hard, and he felt… out of place, here.

So he had made the only logical choice he could in those circumstances.

"Yes, Sir, I had. I wanted to inform you of my decision concerning your previous offer I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. For now, though, but I don't discard the possibility for good, just so you know that. I may change my mind in time. But for now, I just want to be seen as a Neutral."

Ultra Magnus remains thoughtful for a moment, observing his Seeker guest closely. He had indeed offered him to join the Autobots and help them take down Megatron for good, and he could not repress the pang of deception as he heard the ex_Decepticon answer. But it made sense. He couldn't return to the Decepticons and he was still too much of a Decepticon himself to truly embrace the Autobot way. But like he had just said himself, there was still a possibility he could accept that offer later, if it still stand. Finally, the old bot had a half smile and spoke again, in a soft ad understanding tune.

"I understand, but I can't say I'm not disappointed by your decision, Starscream. If you ever change your mind, my offer still stands. Your services would have been priceless, you know… We don't have many Seeker-type mechs into our ranks. But if it's what you wish for to be a Neutral, so be it. But you can stay here as long as you need to."

Starscream nodded in acceptance, and felt a little smile curled up the corner of his lip-components. He felt… relieved. Like if a burden had been lift off his shoulders. He cold now focuses on his sparklings, on Skyfire, and on this mech he so wanted to know better, Optimus. But something was telling than the threat posed by Megatron was for from over, and than he would have to deal with it soon. And the Autobots could be the key to the ultimate fall of the Decepticon Lord. The mere thought of the large dark mech sent shivers of dread and fear down the Seeker's spinal unit and he bit his bottom lip as his wave of unwilling panic started to rise.

NO! He would NOT succumb to another panic attack here, in front of the Autobot Elite Guard's Commander! He took a few deep, long breaths through his intakes and felt the wave diminished and then falter away slowly. He had had some of those since he had awoken, always when the conversation, willingly or not, had turned to the Decepticons and Megatron, and every time, he had managed to control himself but it was unnerving. He wasn't weak! He couldn't let his fear control him! One of these times, it had been Optimus whom had been with him and he had been able to help him overcome it with kindness and what had felt like love for the troubled Seeker. But he could have imagined things at that time… Whatever it had been, it had felt good to be hold and stroke gently for once, even if it felt awkward too. The four other times it had happened, he had been with Skyfire and he had been a great help too.

"Is it something wrong Starscream? You look a little pale… If you need to return to your quarters, I won't feel angry, you know."

The Elite Guard Commander's voice cut his thought and he focused on him again. He was much calmer and had pushed away the last traces of panic now, so he answered honestly.

"No, I'm alright. It was nothing you should worry about. But now, if you don't mind, I'll be going. I let the twins with one of your mech and I don't want to take too much of his time. Skyfire couldn't do it this morning, sadly…"

"One more time before you go, Starsream. I'd like you to provide us with any knowledge you may have about the Decepticons and Megatron. It'll be helpful for us if we want to take him down soon."

Sarscream nodded, a little wicked smile spreading on his faceplates. Anything he could do to take Megatorn down, he will. But he wished he could take the fatal blow… he deserved it for all he had had to take under the Decepticon's sadistic rule.

"I'll do it. I'll do whatever I can to bring that slagtard down for good, I assure you. If that is all, can I go now? I have left TC and warp alone with him for far too long by now…"

And besides, something in his spark was screaming at him to hurry, because the twins were in great danger. As soon as he was excused, he almost runs of the office and down the hallway to his quarters. The feeling was being more and more intense as the klick passed, pulling him forward quicker and quicker…

**oOo**

The hunter had located his targets in less than an orn after he received Megaton's call.

The Seeker and the sparklings were held inside of the Elite Guard building but getting in won't be a trouble. A bit of disguise would do the trick for the time he intended to spend inside the facility. He spent the next orns studying his prey's every moves and locating the best spot to get in and out undetected. After six orn, he was ready to get into action. And seeing that he had a contact inside of the building made thins even easier. The backdoor was unlocked, as instructed, and he as no problems getting in whatsoever. He was disguised to look like a common soldier; someone you wouldn't even spared a second look if you passed him into the streets.

Reaching his destination was simplicity itself. The quarters were unlocked and he opened the door to get in. He heard a voice and the characteristic sounds of very young sparklings coming from another room, in the back of the small living space. That was it… Once he got the sparklings, getting their mommy won't be a problem. He'll run blindly into his trap as soon as he feels his brat's fear and distress. The small, thin mech stalked silently to the next room, and peeked inside quickly. There was one adult mech in there, with and black with a blue visor. He had his back to him, so, gettind an electro disruptor out, the mech entered again as silently as before and reach to the mech, lifting the device to hit him at the base of the neck. He was just about to do it when the taller mech turned suddenly, as if he had felt him one way or another, and managed to block his strike with his wrist.

"What the…? Who…?" Exclaimed the mech as he moved, surprised.

Wow… he was fast… But the hunter was fast too, and he jumped quickly, forcing the mech to back into the table behind him, and he almost toppled over it. The sparklings were being more and more vocal, and he had to end this soon before they attracted somebody. After a couple more hit, he managed to connect the disruptor with the mech's neck and he fell limp in his arms.

"Starscream? What's happening? Are you alright?"

The hunter cursed as he heard the voice coming from the door, and a knock could be heard too. He quickly restrained the downed mech and snatched the soarklings, whom were trashing and wailing at the top of their tiny air pumps.

That mech outside had the worst timing ever…But it doesn't matter. He'll have Starscream and the twins anyway. He locked the infants in a little cage and placed it visibly in the middle of the main room, and waited.

**oOo**

Optimus had decided to drop by and had a chat with the Seeker since he wasn't on duty but, as soon as he reached the door, he knew something wasn't right. He heard a loud bang and a shout, and then more sounds that made him think that a fight was being held in there.

"Starscream? Are you alright? What's happening?"

He called but ne answer came, only loud and desperate wailings and cries from the twins. He was growing more and more worried. That wasn't normal at all! He tried to open the door when he heard running coming from the other end of the hallway. He turned and saw Starscream, looking a little panicked, running this way at full speed. Optimus was taken aback by that sight, and he looked at the Seeker a little dumbfounded when he stopped beside him in front of his door and barely spare him a look before almost tearing the door from his threshold.

"Starscream?! What in Primus's name is happening here? I heard fighting in there not even a klick ago…"

Starscream didn't answered him right away but he felt his own panic reach a new level when he heard that, and the loud wailings coming from inside the room. He could hear and feel the distress of the twins, pulling at his spark like tiny digits. They were in danger… They wanted him NOW! He stormed into the room, the blue and red Prime on his heels, and… Stopped dead on his track at the sight that greeted him.

Jazz was down in a corner, cuffed in stasis lock, unconscious, and the twins were locked in a cage in the center of the room, wiling and crying, reaching to him as soon as they saw him.

"What…?! TC, WARP! I'M COMING, BABIES!"

He was about to jump to the cage and rip it apart to free the infants when he heard another voice. A cold, dark and freaking voice.

"Stay where you are, Seeker, o I blow their tiny heads off."

A shadow moved from a dark corner and a mech appeared, small and thin, very common in appearance. He had a laser gun pointed directly to the sparklings and he moved to stay right beside the little cage, almost sticking the gun to the tiny helms from between the bars. The sparklings squirmed and whimpered in complete fear, curling in tight balls of fear and panic. Starscream tensed and he saw, from the corner of his optics, Optimus doing the same. The mach really hadn't chosen the right time to come and visit him…

"Starscream…" He started, but the mech with the gun turned to him and shot a mere foot in front of his pedes, making him jump back into the doorframe.

"You stay out of this, slagger! It doesn't concern you. It's with your friend here I'm talking to…" And he turned to the Seeker to talk to him again. "I won't hurt the little brats if you come with me peacefully and without a fight. But if you don't behave, well… You won't have to worry about bottles and toys anymore."

Behind Starscream, Optimus was fuming… The Seeker had already been through so much, he wasn't prepared for yet another thing like this! It was just not fair! He could guess than the mech was some kind of bounty hunter and was probably sent by Megatron to retrieve the Seeker and bring him back. And that was something the young Prime couldn't permit. He had to do something… And fast! He could not attack the mech directly as long as he was aiming his laser gun at the sparklings but… Discretely, he opened his comm. Link on an open frequency. Well, now, somebody just had to listen…

Starscream was clenching and unclenching his fists in helpless rage. He was trying to comfort the infants by sending them waves of reassurance and love through the bond but he was feeling so bad himself… He was feeling like panic may overcome his processor at any moment and make him unable to react properly. Megatron had found him… He had sent that mech to bring him back to him… To crush him and abuse him again until nothing was left of him but an empty shell.

"So? I'm waiting, Seeker!" Pressed the mech harshly, nuzzling the side of a tiny black and blue helm with the nose of the gun. "I'm sure Megatron'll be satisfied with only one sparkling anyway…" Threatens the hunter as TC was trying to get away from the cold and frightening touch of metal.

TC growled angrily between his wailings and tried to bit the nozzle of the gun pressed to his tiny helm, being less frightened and bolder than his brother. That display only made the hunter snorted in disgust and pushed harder, making the infant topple over on his back, hitting his head to the hard floor of the cage. The little blue and grey Seekerlet let out a pained whimper and curled away from the menacing object. Warp was curled in the tightest ball he could manage and whimpering pitifully, terrified out of his processor. The poor little sparkling was already so shy and fearful of everything… What did that experience will do to him? He looked like he was about to offline from fear, shaking so hard that it was audible… Starscream was fighting the urge to jump and put his infants out of harm's way. It hurts to see them like that… His creator instinct was screaming at him to rescue his sparklings whatever the cost. He tensed even more, his claws letting painful mark in his palms as he tightens them harder at his sides. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him in a try to calm him down a little. He had felt the panic and the tension rising into the Seeker. It seems to work, in a way, and the gentle, beautiful smile as the power to make him regain a bit of composure and he thanked him with a single nod.

"Alright, don't hurt them! I'll come peacefully. Just… let the sparklings alone!"

"Sorry, but Megatron want them too, so they're coming with us. But I won't hurt them if you're good… Now get going!"

Before he could react properly, the hunter had moved at a tremendous speed and Optimus felt something connecting with his helm. A wave of energy washed through him and he dropped to the floor in a heap. All he saw after that was darkness…

**oOo**

Skyfire had been coming to see Starscream like he did everyday when he had caught a signal on an open frequency. He wasn't usually the type to listen into other's conversations but this communication wasn't the usual type either. He had heard what had sounded like a wail, or a infant cry, but muffled because it wasn't situated near the communicator. He felt his tank twist as he recognize sparkling wailings. Two sparklings to be accurate… He sped up toward the Seeker's quarter, a bad feeling growing inside his spark. He heard another voice, threatening to hurt the little ones if Starscream didn't come with him peacefully. He clenched his dentals and pushed to the maximum, straining his legs joints painfully as he did. All he could think of was that he may lose his beloved Starscream once again, and the little ones he had taken care of for the last six months. If such a thing was to happens, he couldn't forgive himself…

Still listening at the frightening events, he ran faster and faster to get there in time. But he was at least six breems from there even at full speed. He heard Starscream answer something, and a gun firing before the line went dead. Keening wordlessly in despair, he sped up even more than before, and less than a breem later, he was finally there. But the spectacle that greeted them froze him to the Spark…

There, lying on the floor, was Optimus Prime, offline but apparently still functioning, and Jazz in a corner, cuffed tightly with stasis lock. The later was regaining consciousness and Skyfire ran to him, helping him to sit down and opening the cuff. Once he was free from the restraints, the Elite Guard officer looked around feverishly and jumped to his pedes, grabbing his nunchuck, as if he was expecting a blow. This never came of course…

"Calm down! I don't think there is any danger here now… But what happened? Where are Starscream and the sparklings?"

The cyber-ninja relaxed when he realised the danger was gone, but he looked downright pissed. He saw Optimus and got to him before answering the huge shuttle mech.

"I don't really know. I was taking care of the lil sparklin' for Starscream when he got ta see the Commander when I heard somethin' behind me. I was attacked by a creepy fragger and he off-lined me! I don't know anythin' else 'til I woke up when ya arrived, 'Fire."

The ninja was obviously pissed to be caught by surprise by whoever had attacked him. It was a hard blow on his pride indeed. Being caught from behind like was a beginner's error, one he hadn't made since his firsts vorns learning the art of the Cyber-Ninja. He was cut on his thought when Optimus suddenly regained consciousness and rose up with a pained sighs, rubbing the side of his helm when a blackened mark was showing.

"Ho my Primus…" he whined as he rubbed the sore spot, but suddenly, he jerked up and startled the two others. "STARSCREAM! Ho no, he had got them! We had to stop him before he gets away!"

He tried to jump to his pedes but he was dizzy and fell back to his aft with a flat 'thud'. Skyfire came closer and knelt beside his friend to help him up slowly; asking him what was going on, slightly panicked himself.

"What happened to Starscream and the twins? Where are they? Please, tell me Optimus!"

"He had taken them. That mech… he was there and had put the twins in a small cage, and he was waiting fpr Starscream. He… he had threatens to deactivate the infants if he didn't cooperate… After all, I had been off-lined, but I guess… I guess he had taken them…"

Skyfire open his mouth plates wide in shock at those words. Sarscream had been taken away… And the twins too… He lifts a trembling servo to his mouth and covers it in a frightened and shocked way. But… They mustn't been far! It hadn't been five breems since he got there! He pulled the still shaken Prime to his pedes and is expression turned determined. He WILL find them and bring them back!

"We have to find them. They can't be far away yet! Come on, let's go!"

He ran out of the room, followed close by Optimus but Jazz knew better. He crouched down to the floor and searched for any evidences that may lead him in the right direction. But before going on, he took the time to contact his Commander and inform him of the situation.

"Ultra Magnus, Sir? I have a situation here!"

"Yes, what is it, Jazz?" Retorted the Commander's voice quickly.

"Starscream and his sparklings had been kidnapped. Optimus and Starscream's friend, Skyfire, are already goen to find him, cause he may not have left the building yet. It hadn't even been ten breems since the event. I'm gonna find is trace, Sir. I'll contact you once I do."

There a thoughtful silence for a couple of klicks and then, Ultra Magnus spoke again, in a commanding tune this time. He seems annoyed and not happy at than s guest had been taken right beneath his noseplates.

"Alright, go on, Lieutenant. I'll send someone to assist you when you fund something. If possible, I'll like to have Starscream and the sparklings safe but… Don't do anything harsh. Understood?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sir."

And he cut the line. After a breem, he did found a trace of the mech and it was leading to the nearest access, a barely used backdoor. So, the mech had already left the building… Well, the search will prove more entertaining than anticipated!

**oOo**

_Somewhere else, some times later__…_

Starscream awoken slowly, his CPU drowsy because of the sedative that had been given to him earlier.

At first, he couldn't remember where he was or how he had got there, and he had trouble powering up his systems, sluggish and slowed by the compound used on him. A couple of clicks later, he finally noticed the sounds that had pulled him out of his forced recharge. Soft, frightened chirps and coos. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened, and he tried to shake the last remains of that tick, annoying dizziness from his systems as a wave of fear and anger rise inside him. He finally powered up his optics, and he could see the room he was in. The first thing he saw, not far from him, hanging from a heavy chain from the dark ceiling, was the cage holding his sparklings. It was them who had made the sounds that had awoken him…

As soon as they saw his optics returning to life, the infants chirped and clicked loudly, trying to reach for him from their cage. Starscream's first instinct was to try to reach his offsprings too but he soon noticed than he couldn't because he was restrained to the wall by some chains and shackles bounds around his wrists and ankles, and also his waist and neck. In a word, he was immobilized. He fought for a while against the bounds, his sons calling for him in desperate wails and cries who sent painful waves through his Spark, but all he managed to do was cut his wrists and ankles badly, so he stopped, and sent a wave of reassurance and love to the infants to calm them down, talking to them gently.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm there, and I'm not going anywhere, babies… I won't leave you, I promise, don't be afraid. I love you, TC, Warp… Shh, don,t cry, please don't cry, I'm right here, in front of you, you can see me, and feel me, can't you, my angels?"

He was about to continue in that vein for as long as he could when, after maybe ten breems, the door opens and a huge, dark shadow appeared in the doorframe. Starscream fell silent, a dreaded chill running down his spinal unit, making him shiver.

*Ho Primus no…* He thought desperately, sending his own distress to the twins unwillingly, and they started crying and sobbing again, quietly for now. *Ho holy Primus, I don't want it to happen again… Not again…*

The shadow chuckles and came into the room, slowly approaching the prisoner. He stopped beside the cage and looked at the sobbing, trembling sparklings inside. A huge, long claw was slowly pushed between the bars of the cage and caresse a tiny wing softly, almost with gentleness, but Thundercracker recoiled at that touch, curling as far away as he could. Skywarp, terrified, mirrored his brother's movements and recoiled too, but he never relaxed his grip on his sibling, the twins' holdings into one another in search for comfort. Chuckling again, the dark shadow only pushed his digit further and patted the little black helm of Warp gently, the sparkling keening in distress, weeping loudly. Angered by his brother's distress, little TC suddenly jumped and sank his tiny fangs into the inquisitive digit painfully, making the huge, dark mech yelp in susprise and pain, quickly withdrawing his digit.

"You little brat…"

He reached again for the growling sparkling and this time, he hit him in the back, making him fall o his face with a little 'thud'. He seemed to think about what he should do next, but seemed to think it was enough for now and turned to face Starscream. He locked his optics into the Seeker's and a half twisted smiled lift the corner of his mouth plates.

"Ha, Starscream, I'm so glad to see you again! It had been too long, my lovely little traitor…"

"Me-megatron… Please, don't hurth them… I..."

Starscream bit his bottom lip. He couldn't say anything else. He was like a little creature caught in the claws of a huge predator, paralyzed and terrified. He tried t recoil when the larger mech came closer but he couldn't because of the restraints. He could hear TC and Warp's sobs and cries in the background and tried to focus on them. He sent a wave of reassurance to them, he was still there and he was not going to leave. They seemed to calm down a little bit, but it didn't last long. As soon as Megatron came closer, and put a black, huge servo on Starscream's chassis, the raging emotions he felt where felt by them too, even faintly.

"How… How did you get there? Are we still on Cybertron?" Managed to ask the slightly panicked jet as Megatron took his chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Ho, I won't stay there for long. I only came to collect a… package." He smiled wickedly to his former lieutenant and said, darkly. "You were a fool to trust the Autobots, Starscream. It's one of them who sold you to me, you know… They had never wanted you amongst their rank… You were a Decepticon in their optics, the enemy, why should they care for you or what happens to you now? Have they ever believed your story in the first place, I wonder…?"

Starscream felt a wave of shame and anger swell into his Spark at those words. One of the Autobots had sold him out to Megatron? Why? What did he have to gain from that action? He tried to guess who it could've been. Some names came to his processor, those of the Autobots who seems to be the less happy about his presence in their headquarter. Maybe that big, loudmouthed idiot, Sentinel? He was probably the most vocal about his disapproval toward his presence there… But he was also a complete dumbaft, and he wasn't intelligent enough to had thought about that kind of plan.

"Yes… I can see the thought behind your pretty optics, Starscream… You were betrayed. Dump out like a worthless pile of scrap metal. They didn't wanted you there, and they're not going to help you now… Not even you're precious Skyfire…" He saw the surprised expression in Starscream's optics, and chuckled darkly, digging in the wound even deeper. "Yes, I know about that big oaf and the relation you had with him before the war. And you choose him to raise MY heirs? How pathetic… You disappointed me again, Starscream. I think a lesson is in order."

Starscream wanted to protest, to yell at him he was wrong, than some mechs cares about him and the twins, than Skyfire cares, but he couldn't he was deeply hurt, confused and unable to think clearly for the moment. But, as Megatron started to trail up and down his chassis with his filthy servos, making his intentions clear, Starscream let his thought wander to Optimus, the mech he had met in the Autobot's headquarter and grown to like very much. He had only known him for a short while, but he already know than he could have grown to love him if given the chance. He was kind, gentle and caring for the sparklings, not rebuked nor taken aback by the fact he did have two infants to deal with along with him. Skywarp and Thundercracker already liked him very much… Besides, he had a nice chassis and he was very gorgeous for a groundling…

He was cut from his wandering thought when Megatron bit his lips sharply, making him bleed. Starscream felt a surge of panic rise again and tried to push the mech away, but the Decepticon Lord only laughed and pried his lips opens with his glossa, exploring his mouth painfully and slowly, scrapping his glossa. When he withdraws, Starscream was almost breathless, and said, pleading.

"Please, Megatron… Not that… Don't do that to me in front of my sparklings! I beg you… Please, don't do that here…"

Megatron leaned closer and whispered into Starscream's audios, heated and lustful, grabbing the back of his helm tightly.

"I don't give a flying slag about what the brats saw or not, little whore! They'll have to learn sooner or later than life isn't all about joy and play, and the sooner the better…"

Starscream whimpered helplessly as he caught a glimpse of TC and Warp, wailing and trashing in the little cage, trying to reach for their mommy, not understanding what was happening but they did understand it was wrong and bad. Megatron's hands caressed up his smooth, freshly repaired thighs and made their way to the red crotch plate, unclasping it and tossing it aside without care. He smirked down at Starscrem with heated malevolence and lust and thrusts a digit up his port, making him cry out at the sudden invasion, bucking wildly into the tight embrace. The infants cried with him, more and more confused and frightened by their mommy's distress. Starscream offline his optics as little beads of lubrication fluids trailing down his cheeks from the corner of his optics. He tried to send comfort and reassurance to the little infants but it was very hard to detach himself from what was happening to him.

"You pay attention to ME, not them, understood, slut?" Snarled Megatron in his audio as he thrusts a second digit roughly up his port, and then a third.

Starscream wailed out in pain, but Megatron's other hand found its way to his cable and started stroking it gently, melting pain and pleasure so sickeningly good. His abused port started to lubricate as his cable erected quickly under the expert touch, and soon, he was ready for the next step. When he was roughly and deeply penetrated, the Seeker let out a pitiful whimper and his thoughts wandered again to the mech he wanted to be with instead of Megatron… He pictured a clear image of the young Autobot officer in his CPU, like he had seen him the very first time after he awoken in the CR chamber. He had looked perfect, then… His beautiful features lighten by a shy, adorable smile, optics bright in surprise and concern, and a hint of love, too… Now he could put a name to what it was. Love, yes… But… He had felt his old feelings for Skyfire returns to him too and now, he was tugged between two mechs… He could pictures Skyfire gentle, loving features easily, his large frame so inviting, so reassuring in a way by his sole presence… He loves both, he knows it now, at that very moment when Megatron was abusing and raping his body again. It was crystal clear in his CPU. And he didn't even care anymore what the Decepticon Lord was doing to him.

Starscream was suddenly wrenched out of his thoughts again by a cruel tug on his cable, and Megatron cable almost impaling him for good with the hardest and deepest thrust he had managed so far. Starscream focused on him again, but he felt only rage and disgut for the mech now. The shame had somehow vanished, and he could push it aside as an act of pure cruelty. Some mechs loved him, and he loved them in return, even if none of them was aware of the fact for now. He had the feeling he was going to be alright, and than the twins will be alright too.

"Pay attention to ME, whore! To ME and nothing else, or I'll rip your cable off!"

Starscream only whimpered when a new wave of pain and pleasure drown him, but he had a little grin after that, the type that was saying 'I know something you don't' and, when he finally reached his climax, pulling Megatron with him, the only emotion he felt was rage, and a deep pity for the mech that felt obligated to abuse and crush mechs beneath him to feel powerful.

And, inside of his Spark, he was laughing at him because this was so pitifully sad…

**oOo**

_Meanwhile…_

It had taken some time, but Jazz, with the help of Optimus and Skyfire, had managed to find the location Starscream ha been taken to. It was deep beneath the surface of Cybertron, in one of the abandoned mine shaft from way before the war. Some of those mines were still accessible with the adequate material, and shelters were sometimes found inside them. They were usually used by Neutrals that wanted to avoid the war or smugglers, or even deserters or fugitives' war criminals from bath sides.

But in that situatin, it had obviously been used as a temporary shelter for the Decepticons here on Cybertron. Megatron himself was there, apparently… Outside the tunnel that leaded to the hidden headquarters, Optimus, Jazz and Skyfire were waiting, along with Sentinel, whom Ultra Magnus had sent to assist them.

"I really don't understand why we have to rescue that pile of crap metal… He's a Decepticon! I say good riddance!"

Sentinel was whining again and Optimus huffed in annoyance at him, very pissed by the bot's idiocy. He grabbed the other Prime by the nape of his neck and looked him strait in the optics befre speaking slowly and clearly, like he was talking to a sparkling.

"First, he's not a Decepticon anymore; he had been kicked out by Megatron. Starscream is now a neutral, for now, understood? He's in danger and we have to help him!"

"That's what he says…" Grumbled the dark blue mech darkly, earning him a sharp nudge in the side of the helm. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Good, maybe you'll listen, now! Second, sparklings had been kidnapped too, and if you don't care about Starscream, you must care at least a little for the infants, Sentinel! Anyway, we're going, even if I have to drag you along, understood?"

He let go of the mech's neck and took the lead into the tunnel. Soon, they'll be able to help Starscream and the twins… Hopefully…

-TBC-


	6. A New Begining

**Disclaimer:**Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. I own nothing but my plot…

**A/N: **This is something that had popped into my mind after I saw a picture recently at y!Gallery. I just HAD to write this! Also, this is my first time trying to write anything TFA-related. Be kind for any mistakes I could make…

**A/N 2: **There it is! The chapter into whom Megatron'll get is aft kicked and all will be resolved! I can only promise than I have a happy ending planned for this story… But their'll be character death in this part. You've been warned!

**Warning: **Violence, dark fic, non-con, hinted MPreg, torture. So if you don't like DON'T READ! AND DON'T FLAME ME! Hit the back button, simple, isn't it?

**Unusual Punishment – ****A new beginning**

_Megatron's hideout, beneath Cybertron's surface_

_Starscream's POV_

Megatron was gone at last.

He had to go when, a couple of klicks earlier; he received a call warning him of an intrusion of the perimeter of the temporary base. So, he left and leaves Starscream and the twins alone, which was a nice improvement. The Seeker was sore and exhausted after Megatron had used and abused him for at least a cycle, letting him dented and scratched. But this time, he had not succeed in breaking Starscream, the jet finding and clutching to the though of the mechs he loved now. He had steeled himself using their images and in doing so, he had spoiled Megatron his ultimate victory on him. The Decepticon Lord had been enraged to find than Starscream was handling it so well this time. He had beaten him badly after he was done with him, but had to stop shortly because of that blessed call.

Saved be the ring, as they say…

What had enraged the Seeker more than the humiliating experience in itself was the fact than he had done in front of the twins. The infants had screamed and cried for their mother-creator during the entre ordeal, making Starscream's Spark ache with every little sound they made. Megatron was going to pay dearly for that… Nobody hurt his sons and get away with it. NOBODY! He looked at them and saw than Thundercracker was cooing softly and holding his trembling and sobbing sibling. Skywarp had curled into himself tightly and seemed about to go into stasis lock from fear and the shock of that entire experience. He was obviously going to be traumatized by this…

Megatron was so going to pay… He'll kill him himself as soon as he gets out of that accursed cell!

"Shh, I'm alright, Warp. See? I'm going to bring us all out of there…"

He tugged on the chains experimentally, and, to his surprise, a loop broke and one of his wrists was free. He looked at the chain in awe and puzzlement, and saw the reason of that weakness. The scrapings and rubbing of metal against metal during Megatron's 'punishment' loosened an already weak loop even more, permitting the Seeker to free his wrist so easily. Grinning wickedly as he got to work and freed his other limbs one by one, tugging and tearing the chains until they broke, Starscream managed to get himself completely free. As soon as he was able, he got to the little cage and tears it apart before taking his sparklings into his arms. Skywarp immediately gripped him and curled into his chest, hiding his tiny head into his armour, and Thundercracker got to his shoulder and hugged his neck closely. The two were chirping and clicking loudly, adding a fair amount of 'MA' into their sounds.

"I'm gonna get us out of here, I promise… Hang on, and all will be fine!" Whispered the Seeker as he was slowly going to the door, and tried to open it.

To his pleasure, it wasn't locked and he could get out into the hallway. He shushed his sparklings into complete silence before stalking slowly down the hallway, to the larger room he had a glimpse of a little further ahead. He heard sounds that made him think about a battle, and soon, he recognize a voice, and smiled.

"Where's Starscream and the twins, Megatron? Released them immediately or we'll be forced to tear that place apart to find them ourselves!" Shouted Optimus Prime's voice above the sounds of laser fires and battles.

Soon, the mocking, deep voice of the Decepticon Lord answered, after he had laughed darkly and in a dismissive way to the young Autobot's threat. He was obviously thinking they had no chances whatsoever to beat them and find Starscream. Listening, the said Seeker smiled, and laughed in himself. Megatron was in for a nasty surprise… The sparklings, hearing a friendly and well known voice, started to chirp and shout a little too loud, adding some 'OP' to their babbling this time. They recognized the mech they had grown to like during the last weeks.

"Shh, stay quiet! We don't want to be caught, don't we?" Shushed Starscream as he came close enough to peek inside the large room.

The twins settled for soft and quiet coos and chirps, looking excited and happy at that new twist. Starscream saw Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut, facing four mechs he recognized immediately. Three of them were Elite officiers, and the fourth was Skyfire. Except for that dumbaft Sentinel, they all looked pissed and ready to punch some sense into thick Decepticon's hides. Optimus as his axe ready and battle mask in place, Jazz was already in a combat mode, weapons in hands and even his calm, gentle Skyfire had a laser gun in one large hand and looked ready to use it. That sight made the seeker smile fondly, warming a little inside.

This was one more reason to love those two mechs… they were ready to risk their own lives to save him… Nobody else had ever done it for him before, and Starscream felt surprisingly possessive all of a sudden. Those were HIS, and nobody will take them away from him when he had just started to be aware of that fact! Carefully, he hides his sparklings inside a crack into the metal wall, and told them to stay hidden until he come and get them. They clicked and cooed worriedly at him, pleading him not to let them alone, but the Seeker had a debt to settle with the Decepticon Lord.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Don't move, stay silent, and all will be fine…"

Sad chirps and coos. Skywarp tilted his head to the side and gripped his mommy's digit for a klick or two, squeezing tightly. He had sensed than something dangerous and potentially deathly was going to happens, and was terrified again because of it. Feeling a little guilty, Starscream leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on top of the tiny helm, caressing a little cheek softly with his thumb in a way to calm the sparkling down.

"I won't let you alone, I promise, Warp. I'll come back to you soon. Please, baby, let go. I have to go now."

Sad coos. The little optics were glazed with tears, but finally, the little servo let go of the big digit and the tiny Seekerlet recoiled into the crack to hide. Starscream caressed tiny wings once more before letting go. If he didn't do it now, he would never be able to leave them, even for a couple of breems…

Finally, Starscream stood outside of the hallway and appeared into the light of the main room, standing tall and proud, head held high and optics hard and merciless. Everybody stopped and stood still, surprised by the sudden arrival of the Seeker. The Decepticons looked puzzled – how did he manage to get out of his cell?! – and the Autobots and Skyfire looked surprised but happy to see him alright. Well, apart from that oaf Sentinel… he looked awed and… afraid? Was he afraid to see the Seeker free, standing and apparently in a relative good shape? Starscream noticed it and narrowed his optics in the Autobot's direction for a klick, making him flinch and turned away quickly, as if guilty of something. Interesting… But he didn't pay much attention to that just yet; he had a bigger cyber-cat to catch.

In the awkward silence that had fallen into the Decepticon's lair, Starscream's voice ringed loudly and clearly.

"MEGATRON! COME AND FIGHT ME IF YOU'RE A MECH! I CHALLENGE YOU!"

**oOo**

_Optimus POV_

When Starscream had suddenly appeared in the large concealed room, Optimus had been ready to jump the Decepticon Leader and hit him hard with his battle axe. But he had stopped dead in his track like the other and looked in surprise, and in his case relief, at the Seeker.

He though than, by the time they had taken to get here, he had been in a terrible shape… After all, he was in the Decepticon Leader's grip for at least six cycles. Long enough to make a lot of damage, both physical and sexual. It was certitude in the young mech's CPU than, as soon as that bastard will have his hands on the Seeker, he'll abuse and beat him to scrap yet, destroying what little progresses they made with him in the past orns, since his wake in the Autobot's medical Center. And it enraged him to the core to think about what he may be coming through at that very moment, as they were making their way through the old mining tunnels. The sooner they get to him the better…

And, by the way he looks; he knew Skyfire was thinking along the same line as him. Almost unconsciously, bonded by their shared concern for Starscream, he had stay close the large shuttle mech, and they had comfort themselves during all those unnerving cycles of search. He had grown to like the calm and kind big mech during the pas few weeks, and that experience had only manage to reinforce those feelings. After all, they loved the same mech, and that created a bond of sort. What he didn't know was what kind of bond exactly….

He would have time to think about it later. For now, he was focused on the proud, tall frame of the Seeker challenging Megatron into a one-on-one battle, a fair fight, and he was terribly afraid all of a sudden. Starscream looked fine but still… It was clear he had been beaten and… worse. He was missing parts of his hip plates, and his chassis was dented and scratched badly, probably painfully too.

"STARSCREAM, NO!" Ha shouted after he heard the Seeker made his challenge. "You're in no shape for a close combat! Please don't do it!"

Skyfire own shout had ringed simultaneously, and he looked terribly worried. He saw Starscream's injuries and his general state was bad… Nit terrible, and far from what he had been when he had crashed on his doorstep almost a month before, but yet not too well. He was not in good shape, and certainly not fit to fight a perfectly fine Megatron.

"NO! Starscream, you're crazy! You'll be kill! DON'T DO THIS!"

He took a step toward the Seeker and lifts a servo, like if he wanted to grab him and run. It was the impression his look was carrying, though. Starscream turned to face him, a sad but determined expression on his features, and smiled to his old friend. Optimus wanted to run and grab him, force him to get to safety NOW, but he knew than Starscream wouldn't let them do that. He had to do this, for his own sanity, his redemption.

"No, Skyfire, I won't back away. I CAN'T back away! Not now, and never again! I have a debt to settle with Megatron, and I won't leave this place until it's done."

He smiled gently and lovingly to him, sending him all of his feelings in that moment, making him understands that he loves him, and he would always be with him. He shared that look with Optimus too, and the blue and red Prime felt his spark throb painfully into his chest, threatening to burst out. He loves them both, and he made sure they understood him. The moment spread for almost a breem before Megatron breaks it with a mocking, mean snicker.

"How touching… So you do have some admirers, Starscream. Hum, interesting… I may spare them after I'm finished with you, fool! I guess they could make some tasty pets…" He took a step toward the Seeker, and Optimus had to fight himself to avoid jumping him right there and then. Lifting one of his swords high, he continued, darkly. "Shall we begin? Unless you're afraid, my lovely little traitor?..."

Narrowing his optics in silent rage, Starscrem nodded sharply and brought his own sword out of a subspace pocket. Very few peoples knew that he did have such a weapon, because he rarely uses it, but he did. And he was a master at using it, as he was about to show Megatron and everyone else in the room. He took a last look at the pleading optics of Optimus and Skyfire before taking a battle stance, crouching a little and lifting his own sword in a defensive way.

For a klick or two, the tension in the room was so thick it was almost tangible. And suddenly, without warning, the two mechs jumped and the battle begins fiercely. Megatron strikes forward with a terrifying roar, almost impaling the Seeker in his blade, but Starscream jumped to the side quickly and managed to kick Megatron behind the knee joints, making them bent and he fell to his knees with a surprised yelp. Quickly, he jumped back to his feet and was on the Seeker again, giving him a terribly powerful blow to the side, forcing him to back away as he was clutching his bleeding, opened wound.

"NO!"

Optimus couldn't refrains the anguished shout to escape his lip components as Megatron used Starscream's momentary loss of balance to strike again, this time hitting him in the back. The new wound was deep and painful, and the Seeker let out a pained scream, falling to a knee. Megatron snickered, circling his prey like a predator toying with his prey before landing the fatal blow. Starscream was obviously in pain, tense and trembling, a hand clutching the terrible wound on his side, his other hand crabbing the dirt as he tried to rise again.

"What, Starscrem? Are you ready to quit? Did you have enough?" Laughed the Decepticon Lord sadistically as he continued to circle Starscrem slowly. "Come, you pitiful coward! Get up and fight me!"

Megatron continued to mock and taunt the downed Seeeker as Optimus looked to Starscream worriedly. A large pool of energon was slowly forming beneath him, and he was obviously loosing strength as the klick pass. He was dying… That wound on the side had certainly pierced his primary pump and he was going to bleed to death. Optimus was about to jump to Megatron's back and hit his neck with his axe, having slowly came closer to the Decepticon Leader during the time he had his attention o the downed Seeker, and now, he just had to jump and…

**oOo**

_Megatron's POV_

With a powerful and enraged scream, Starscream suddenly jumped to Megatron with his blade left high, and the mocking, sadistic laugh died in the Decepticon's throat as the blade pierced his chest, impaling him and coming out between his shoulders joints. Optimus froze in his movement, shocked. Starscream had beaten him into this, taking everybody by surprise. The Decepticons, Lugnut and Blitzwings, looked completely dumbstruck, unable to process what had just happened. The large green both let out a pitifull, anguished whimper ad he watched the Decepticon Lord clutched the blade that had impaled his Spark, slowly falling to his knees.

"MASTER! NOOOOO!"

Megatron looked into his ex-Second optics and saw the relief and the pain melting to form something powerful and disturbing and… As he was slowly fading away, he also saw what could have been if he hadn't treated the Seeker the way he did. If he accepted and not rejected him when he had discovered his pregnancy a stellar-cycle before (A/N: a year…). They could have been mates, but instead, he choose to crush him and humiliate him, because… because, truth be told, he loved him but couldn't accept it. He could not weakened himself with such a thing as love, and… had tried to destroy what he loved and what they had created together in an attempt to erase the temptation forever.

And now, it was way too late… For everything… And as he faded away, his Spark extinguishing and leaving his body to fly to the Matrix, he sent Starscream all of this in a single look, in a mere klick, and the last thing he saw before all turned black was surprise and then… Understanding and forgiveness. Starscream forgave him. He placed a servo on his cheek gently, looking at him in the optics, and said something that made him feel happy at last.

"I forgive you, Megatron. I forgive you…"

And then, there was nothing else…

**oOo**

_Skyfire's POV_

There was a thick, tense silence…

Skyfire was looking at his beloved Starscream in complete awe. He couldn't believe what his optics were telling him. During the entire combat, he had fought the urge to jump in and help Starscream but now that it was over, he didn't know what to do or think. All he could see was the lifeless, greyish body of the Decepticon Leader still impaled by Starscream blade and, even as it was in front of his optics, he couldn't believe it.

Starscream had killed Megatron…

After what seemed like forever, he managed to shake the numbness that had overcome him and ran to the Seeker's side before kneeling beside him and taking him into his arms. After he had said those shocking words to his former Leader, Starscream had fallen slowly to his side, drained from his strength and energy. With an anguished cry, Skyfire had taken the badly bleeding mech to his chest and was trying to stop the energon flow. He barely noticed Optimus coming to kneel beside him and working to the Seeker's back wound.

They had no time to loose. Starscrem was fading fast. He saw Jazz run after a flying Blitzwing from the corner of his optics and Lugnut had knelt down beside his dead Leader and was screaming in anguish even greater than his own, holding the body to his chest as if he could revive him by his mere strength of will. It was so pitifully sad…

"Starscream? Please, answer me, my love… I can't loose you again… Please, don,t leave me…"

He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was blabbering unending pleas and prayers as he was attending to the Seeker's injury. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder, pausing briefly in his own ministration, to send him a reassuring smile and a warm squeeze. All was going to be fine… Starscream would not die today. He could not die. He HAD to live, his sparklings were still needing him!

By the way… Where were they? Hey weren't with Starscream when he came into the room… He must have hidden them in the way here. He turned to Optimus and talked to him softly but worriedly.

"We still have to find Thundercracker and Skywarp. Go get them, I can finish here. I have already managed to stop the bleeding."

Nodding, Optimus got up and ran to the hallway Starscream had come from. Starscream's optics were barely lit but he weakly lifts a servo to grab Skyfire forearm. The shuttle, not expecting it, jumped a little in surprise, but immediately took the servo into his own, and locked his optics with Starscream.

"Skyfire… I… Please, listen to me… I have to… ask you… something."

"Shh, Starscream. Don't talk, you're badly hurt…"

"No, I have… to…" He winced in pain and shook in Skyfire's arms, before calming down again. "Please, Sky… Take… Take care of TC and Warp for me… I… I don,t think I could make it… This time…"

In the edge of tears, Skyfire squeezed Starscream a little tighter to his chest, trying to push back the horrifying thought of loosing him again. He bit his bottom lip and fought the urge to shake the seeker, screaming at him that he would be fine, that he would NOT die. Instead, he answered in a strained tune, voice shaking a little.

"No… Starscream, you won't die! I won't let you die! You'll be there to take care of the twins, I promise you! Just… don't talk, don't strain yourself…"

"Promise me… Sky! Promise you'll… do it! PROMISE ME!"

Starscream winced and trembled in pain again, arching his back in Skyfire arms, the shuttle holding him tightly to avoid dropping him as he was jerking in his arms. To calm him down, the shuttle mech nodded and shushed the Seeker down.

"I'll do it, I promise! Just calm down, Starscream! You're hurting yourself!"

Finally, after wrenching this promise out of his beloved friend, Starscream looked pacified and slipped down into stasis lock. Skyfire was torn inside. He didn't want Starscream to die… But he couldn't refused him either. But now, they had to get him to safety…

He saw Jazz a little further, a cuffed Blitzwing at his feet. Lugnut hadn't even put a fight when the ninja had cuffed him too, too shocked to react properly. The Decepticons were apparently beaten and bound, but it gave no comfort to the big white and red shuttle. He rose up with Starscream in his arms and approached the mech. curiously, he couldn't see Sentinel anywhere…

"We have to go back and get Starscream medical attention! He'll die otherwise…"

"Alright, I have already contacted headquarters ta have those two fraggers taken away… And the body of course…" He paused for a moment, and added, still impressed by the Seeker's doing. "I still can't believe ol Meg's dead… Starscream had made us a big favour today… I dunno if we can ever pay him back…"

Skyfire nodded, and saw Optimus come back with the two infants in his arms. TC and Warp were crying and trashing in the Prime's grip, reaching for their mommy. They looked lost and shocked… Maybe they had felt their father-creator's death… But they were certainly feeling their mommy's pain and weakness, and were deathly afraid of loosing their only remaining parent. They were screaming and crying as the Autobots left the old mine shaft and came back to the surface, leaving the cleaning to the Autobots sent by Ultra Magnus.

**oOo**

_One week later…_

Two mechs were keeping a silent watch beside the recharging Seeker. They had barely left his side in the last few orns, since he had been brought in. There was always one of them there at any time, if not both. The only time they would leave was when they had to recharge or refuel.

They were watching, waiting patiently for the Seeker to awake.

And today, that patient wait will be fruitful.

Optimus was slowly drifting into recharge on his chair, his helm resting on his forearms, crossed on the edge of the berth Starscream was laid on. Skyfire was pacing the room restlessly, rocking the Sparklings in his arms as the little ones were recharging peacefully, for once. After the events that took place in the ancient shelter, beneath Cybertron, the twins experienced some terrifying episodes of night terrors. They would wake up screaming and trashing, or downright refuse to go to recharge, and became more and more tired, grouchy and hard to handle. Skywarp was the worst of the two. He wouldn't go to recharge if he wasn't in Skyfie or Optimus's arms, and would scream his tiny air pumps out if, for some reason, he awoken to discover he was alone, until some mech and take him into his arms. Thundercracker was a little better, but he was still experiencing some terrifying nightmares, and when he did, he would awoken crying and trashing, screaming until one of his caretakers came and take him, claming him down until et got back to recharge… Only to woke up again a couple of breems or maybe a cycle later.

They had been deeply traumatized by that experience, and Skyfire wondered when they would come out of this. Optimus was helping him the best he could, but even the two of them had trouble dealing whit them right now, partly because they, themselves, were so worried for Starscream…

After the events, and after Starscream was placed in the CR Chamber again, the two mech had a much needed discussion. Starscream had made them understand than… he loved them both, and that revelation was, to say the least, surprising. If he was to die, Skyfire had said, he had made him promise to take care of the twins but… He didn't knew if he could do this alone again, knowing Starscream would never come back to help him again. Optimus was willing to help him, for Starscream's sake, and for the sparklings's too. And then, they had spent the night talking, and had discovered than, beside Starscream's love, they had much more in common. A love for the unknown and exploration, first of all. Skyfire had been an explorer a long time ago, and he had explored many unknown worlds with his partner, Starscream. During his time in the Elite Guard, Optimus had visited many worlds and saw many wonderful things too.

As the time had stretched, they had discovered more and more about the other mech, and at the end of the night, when the second moon, the one that was like a sun to Cybertron, had started to rise, they had been as close as two mechs could become, bonded by a mech that had deeply transformed their lives. Maybe that was part from pain and sorrow, and a desperate need for comfort, but they had end up in each other's arms, making love and enjoying it greatly, almost desperately, relieved in their very Spark.

They were impatient to share that newfound experience with Starscream once he wakes up…

Skyfire stopped his pacing in front of the window, looking at the streets below. TC was whimpering softly in his recharge, curling deeper in his big guardian's arms as he came back from his recharge nap. Warp yawned and his optics brightened suddenly as he awoken. They were both awake now and chirping softly, still drowsy from the nap they had. TC reached down for Starscream, asking to be put beside him, and Skyfire complied, putting both infants down. They quickly crawled to their mommy's chest and sat there, curling with a contented coo. It was then that one of Starscream's hand twitched, and then slowly, weakly lifts to cover the infants's back and stroke them once before falling back down to his side.

"Starscream?..."

Optimus had quickly come out of his half-recharge, Starstled by the sudden movement. He moved back up and looked at the Seeker's faceplates. His optics were dimly lightens, and he was moving a little, his head turning to face the mech sitting beside him. The twins were shouting and chirping happily, crawling to their mommy's neck and faceplates.

"Ma! MA! MA!"

Swywarp touched Starscream's cheek and the Seeker looked down at him, smiling to the little Seekerlet gently. He chirped at him interrogatively, tilting his head to the side.

"See? I told you I would come back for you…"

Skywarp bounced happily, clicking and chirping loudly as he hugged his mommy's face tightly. TC was doing the same on the other side of the Seeker's faceplates and soon, they were curled in the crook of his neck and cooing contentedly, relieved. Optimus and Skyfire watched this touching reunion with great relief and joy, exchanging a look above the Seeker's berth.

All was going to be fine…

**oOo**

_Two days later…_

Starsream was finally released from the medical center. He was greatly relieved, being grounded and forced to lay down making him fidgety and nervous.

The first thing he had asked after he came back online was what happened after he impaled Megatron on his sword. He couldn't recall anything… All was a blur of sounds and colors, impossible to understand.

He had learned than, after he had killed Megatron, the rest of the Decepticons were easy to catch. Most hadn't even put a fight, defeated by their Leader's demise. What was left of the Decepticon army was weakened and dispersed all around the universe. It may take some time to found and subdue the remaining Decepticon's forces, some commanders being more powerful and headstrong than the others, but in time, the Decepticons will be completely whipped from the Universe for good.

And all that was because of Starscream's lucky strike. The Autobots couldn't be more indebted to him, they owned him their victory. But Starscream felt uneasy and shy with all the gratefulness, and would have preferred to remain anonymous. It seems… wrong, in a way. In the end, Megatron had redeemed himself. Starscream forgave him, and he had joined the Matrix peacefully. So, all that publicity about his death and the end of the war seemed wrong and disrespectful… Of course, he wasn't going to tell them that, they Autobots would only laugh at him if he did so, but in his Spark, he felt it.

And sadly, he couldn't do anything about it.

But at least, now, he was out of this accursed Medical Center and back to Skyfire's place. When he had discovered than Optimus had moved with Skyfire and was now bonded to him, Starscream was only half-surprised. After all, he loved them both, and if they had managed to get along together so nicely, it was for the best! And he craved to join them in this union… It'll fell like a trine link, a perfect triangle… Three in one and one in three…

The day had gone quickly and now, the twins were in recharge, and the three mechs were relaxing togheter in the main room, talking quietly and softly. In the last few orns, Starscream had learned more about optimus than he had ever dreamed of, and he felt like he knew him for a long time, and not only a mere month. Skyfire and Optimus were sitting on either sides of him and had started to fondle his wings, making him shiver in delight.

"It's time to complete the triangle, Star… To slide to missing piece in place and close the bond…" Whispered the large shuttle mech in his right audio, landing feather-light kisses along his jaw line; his had still caressing lightly his wing.

"Join us, my beloved. We are ready for you…" Added Optimus from the other side, biting lightly at a neck cable, fondling the seam linking the wing to the back struts.

Starscream panted, heating quickly under that combined assault. He was overwhelmed, and he had trouble lining two coherent thoughts. And soon, it wouldn't even be possible… Skyfire was now fondling his hip plates and lower back, and slowly licking the edge of a wing, searching for the clasps of the interface panel. Optimus, from the other side, was still biting on his neck and twirling his glossa around sensitive cables there, and his hands were everywhere. One was now slowly unclasping the back part of his hip plates and tossing it to the side, a digit slowly teasing the backside port, circling it sensually, as the other was busy foundling with the seams on his lower abdomen and upper thighs. Starscream was in a daze, drowned by a wave of pleasant sensations, his circuits overheating and frizzling madly under the assault of two lovers. Leaning down toward Skyfire he captured his lips in a passionate kiss, exploring the inside of the hot and tempting mouth, glossa whirling around the other teasingly. Optimus slowly eased a digit into the open port and stimulates the sensors nodes and wiring hidden there, making Starscream leaned back and moan loudly in pleasure, bucking his hips into the touch.

Skyfire shot a look to Optimus above the pleasure shot Starscream and he nodded. Optimus moved to the front and Skyfire eased himself behind Starscream, cradling the panting and trembling jet into his huge lap.

"Sky… Optimus… Please, don't stop!" Moaned the Seeker in a breath, leaning into the hand still impaling his front port.

Smiling wickedly, Optimus used his other hand to grab and slowly caress the Seeker's cable, which hardened quickly, as Skyfire, after licking and carefully moisten his digits, eased one into the back port, stretching it a little uncomfortably, but with such gentleness than no pain at all occurred. Starscream managed to lean into Optimus and kissed him senseless, invading and teasing the inside of his mouth, moaning inside the kiss as his ports and cable were so wonderfully used. Skyfire eased slowly and carefully a second digit, stretching the tight port further, and Starscream cried out, arching into his bigger lover, mouth wide open in complete bliss by the pain and pleasure melted. Optimus used that moment to slide another digit into the front port and quickens his movements on the erected cable. He had already removed his own interface panel and, in the position he was in, straddling the Seeker's waist, his own cable rubbed exquisitely to his cockpit, fully erected. And from the back, Starscream could feel than Skyfire had removed his panel too, because he felt his impressive length against his lower back, throbbing and hot.

When he was satisfied about the lubrication and stretching of the port, Skyfire lifted Starscream's hips and then, slowly and carefully, entered him until he was buried to the hilt into his tightness. From the front, Optimus, without withdrawing his digits, lifted his hips anfd lined his own port with the Seeker's cable, and then slowly lowered himself, swallowing him all inside of his heated port.

"NYhaaa… More… Please, more…"

Starscream was so completely gone than he wasn't thinking anymore… All he could feel was the wonderful sensation in both his ports and his cable. He panted heavily, starting to move his hips to accommodate both lovers, alternatively moving up and down. Optimus was impaling himself more and more quickly as he was nearing his climax, breathing hard and fast, expelling overheated air from his intakes. Skyfire and starsrcream were at the same point. It was then than the three chest plates parted, revealing quickly pulsing Sparks. Two were blue and the third was a deep red. Slowly, they merged, combining to become a single entity, drowning the mechs in a complete bliss of pleasure and sensations. They were one, and they now knew anything there was to know about the others… After a klick, the three mech overloaded almost simultaneously, Skyfire releasing inside of Starscream's port, Starscream inside of Optimus, and Optimus covered Starscream lower abdomen and thighs with his fluid.

After a moment, the chest plates closed again and the three mech had collapsed into each other, exhausted. They were all in recharge, and snugly nested together in a tight embrace.

_-TBC-_


	7. Aftkicking time!

**Disclaimer:**Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. I own nothing but my plot…

**A/N: **This is something that had popped into my mind after I saw a picture recently at y!Gallery. I just HAD to write this! Also, this is my first time trying to write anything TFA-related. Be kind for any mistakes I could make…

**A/N 2: **There it is! The chapter into whom Megatron'll get is aft kicked and all will be resolved! I can only promise than I have a happy ending planned for this story… But their'll be character death in this part. You've been warned!

**Warning: **Violence, dark fic, non-con, hinted MPreg, torture. So if you don't like DON'T READ! AND DON'T FLAME ME! Hit the back button, simple, isn't it?

**Unusual Punishment – ****Good news and aft-kicking**

_Later that night_

Starscream was awoken by a loud wailing. He sat up a little too quickly and his CPU spins madly for a click, his equilibrium chip slow to catch up with his sudden movement. Next to him, Optimus was awoken by his sudden movement as well as the loud cries coming from the room next to theirs.

"What is this?..." Asked Starscream, still half-recharging.

He got up, pushing aside Skyfire's arm that was around his waist to do so. The big shuttle mech stired and awoken too, before sighing as he heard the wailings and burying his helm under the pillows. Apparently, it wasn't the first time those two mechs were awoken this way… Starscream was a little puzzled. He hadn't experienced the twin's night terrors first hand yet. Optimus shook the last bits of recharge away and got up with a resigned expression. He then turned to Starscream and explained.

"The twins experienced some terrifying night terrors since the day you killed Megatron… I don't know why exactly. They hadn't see anything that traumatizing, or at least, I don't think so…"

From his spot under the covers and pillows, Skyfire added something that made Starscream wince a little. They didn't knew that, but Megatron had raped him in front of the twins when he was his prisoner… This must be the traumatizing event that had caused these night terrors…

"Whatever it is, it had been an orn, now… Please, Screamer, if anybody can do something, it's you!"

Starscream sighed in defeat and then got to his feet too. He walked to the door and into the hallway. The cries and wails got louder as he reached the room the sparklings were recharging on. He entered and got to the crib, leaned over the edge and looked down at the twins. The sparklings were both crying and wailing their little air pump out, trashing and hiccupping. Starscream reached down and took them both in his arms, and as soon as they felt their mommy's spark close to them, they stopped screaming and trashing, looking up with huge, tear-glazed optics, sniffling and sobbing still.

"Ma… fear, Baaaaad! Ma helps?"

TC had said this with a static filled little voice, gripping his mother's chassis tightly as he curled up against his chest vents. The blue sparkling was so afraid that he was shaking; his tiny frame tense and hot. As for Skywarp, he was even worst; clinging at his mother's neck like it was his last lifeline. The dark Seekerlet wasn't able to make any other noises than soft hiccups and little sobs. TC managed to open his cockpit and got into it, curling in a tight ball, as Warp curled himself into the smallest ball possible into his mommy's neck.

"There, there, mommy's here, babies… Everything's gona be fine, now… Shhh… Shhh… Warp, TC, it's alright, it's over, now, and you're safe…"

Starscream heard a light chuckle beside him and turned to see Optimus leaning against the doorframe, smiling fondly at the scene before him. Starscream had a half smug smile and winked at him, still shushing the infants down. Optimus came closer and talked softly, careful not to startle the terrified mechlings.

"You're really good with sparklings, you know, Star? I wish I could say the same…"

Hearing a new voice near him, Warp left his tiny helm and chirped at the newcomer softly, optics still leaking coolant down his cheeks. But he reached for the blue and red mech nonetheless, and Starscream handed him the tiny black and purple jet.

"Opy… hold, Opy, hold!"

The little voice was still filled with static but he had stopped sobbing at last. But for the remaining of the night, he won't go back to recharge unless someone's with him. From his part, Thundercracker seemed perfectly content to stay curled into his mother's cockpit. He peered up at Optimus and his twin and cooed lowly at them, tilting his tiny helm. The kids were now 9 months olds and the equivalent of four months old Earth children.

Still babies by any means, and so fragile and adorable… A pity they had Megatron as a father. Fortunately, he won't be able to lay his servos on them ever again. Even if Starscream had apparently forgiven the mech, Optimus hadn't, and it'll be a while to ever come close to it. Forgiveness had never been his forte when it comes to Decepticons… He thought about the day Megatron died at Starscream's hand, and snickered darkly. Yeah, he won't shed a single tear for that mech. He slaughtered countless Autobots over the Vorns, and on his optics, the death he got was far too quick and merciful for him. Of course, he would never say that to his new bondmate, because Starscream, in a way, had found in himself the strength to forgive the Tyrant. It'll only sadden him if he knew about the way Optimus was thinking about all this.

"Opy?"

A little voice and a little hand on his cheek pulled him out of his dark thoughts, and he smiled down at the tiny Seekerlet. Skywarp was such a lovely sparkling, so shy and easy to handle. He smiled up at him and hugged his neck lovingly. The dark Seekerlet had completely adopted the blue and red Prime, now. He caressed his little wings gently and kissed the top of his helm, making the little mech shiver in delight, leaning in the relaxing touch.

"Opy…" He sighed as he curled more comfortably and got back to recharge.

He heard a snicker and saw a grinning Starscream looking at him, brow lifted at the cute sight.

"Weeeell… Looks like I'm not the only one with 'The Touch' around here… You don't seem that bad with him, Optimus. He loves you, it's obvious."

Optimus blushed and frowned at the grinning and snickering Seeker, huffing through his intakes. He turns and walked out the room, followed by Starscream's laugher, and what sounds like amused chirping. Even TC was laughing at him… What a shame…

**oOo**

_Two days later, Elite Guard Building_

Now that he was in a better shape, Ultra Magnus had convocated Starscream for a debriefing. The events that had taken place in the old mine shaft, the temporary Decepticon's shelter on Cybertron, were still blurry at best. All the other bots presents had already told their point but the main part was missing: Starscream's part. He was one of the main player in the last moments of the Decepticon Lord, and the Elite Commander wanted to hear what he have to says.

It was why, early this morning; Starscream was standing in front of Magnuns's desk, in his office, and was trying to keep his upset tanks at bay. He had waked up with a nasty sickness and spent at least five breems throwing up in the washroom before he was able to come here. But now, fortunately, he was feeling a bit better, and was able to hide his remaining sickness perfectly. The last thing he wanted was to be sick in front of that mech… He still had his pride. At his side, Optimus wasn't much better, because, for some reason, he was sick too, who knows why… Anyway, he had insisted in coming with him and Ultra Magnus hadn't raised any protest. After all, the Prime already saw what had transpired in those caves.

The commander looked at the both f them for a mment with what looks like an amused expression. He seems to know that something was bothering the two mechs but said nothing about that. Instead, he looked Starscream in the optics before talking first, in a serious yet kind tune.

"Now, Starscream, you must know why you're here. I want your version of the events that had lead to Megatron's deactivation. You were the main player on this, after all. We could never repay you enough for that…"

The Seekers looked uneasy and a little annoy by those words, and he shifted his weight a little on his pedes, narrowing his optics. He didn't want any praise for the murder of a mech whom, in the ends, had managed to redeem himself in his optics. Yes, he saw it as a murder now, whatever the Autobots could say about this. He had always defended himself and his sparklings by killing Megatron, but in the ends, it didn't make him feel any better…

"I don't need nor want your praises, Autobot. It had to be done, and I feel no pride from what I've done. Now, as for what happened, I don't have much to say that you hadn't heard yet. For the most part, I wasn't even in the main room. I was trying to find a way to escape my cell…"

Magnus winces a little at the rude way Starscream spoke, but did not reprimand him. After all, the Seeker wasn't an Autobot, which means he had no right to order him around. He was a Neutral, as he had wanted to. Optimus, next to him, elbowed him discretely to urge to watch his glossa in the Commander's presence, but the Seeker ignored him. He was pissed. Pissed by the Commander's obvious joy about Megatron's demise (but that was predictable…), by his upset tanks that wouldn't let him a rest, and above all, by the condescending attitude of the older bot toward him. So he leaned forward and put his hands flat on the desk, making himself the more intimidating he could, and snarled the next words out of his mouth.

"Besides, I would like you to keep your comments to yourself, Autobot! I' m not gonna bow and grovel before you like all those little pawns you play with! Listen me well, because I won't repeat myself again: I AM NOT AN AUTOBOT! And I will never be an Autobot, so stop talking to me like I'm one of your stupid little toy soldiers! I was a Decepticon, and I was proud of it until I was FORCED OUT by Megatron's doing!" He leaned closer again and spat the remaining words in the Commander's disbelieving face, obviously very angry and annoyed. "If it wasn,t for Megatron. I would have seized leadership of the Decepticons and Lead them to victory against the like of you… I loath your kind deeply, safe some rare exceptions…" His optics lingered in optimus's direction at that and he winked at the shocked Autobot, before finally finishing his ranting. "I don,t want anything to do with you or your kind, and after I'm done here, I don't want to have to deal with you again. Take it as a fair warning, if you may…"

For a long moment, there was a deep, tense silence in the room. Optimus was blinking stupidly at Starscream mouth slightly agape, and the sight made the seeker chuckled wickedly. That was priceless, and he kept that image on his databanks! He looked like an organic sea creature out of its natural element… He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but nothing come out, until he settled for an angered expression, staring at his bondmate in disbelief and a little hurt too. After all, he had just openly loathed his kind without shame… He would have to have a little chat with the Seeker once they were back home. On his part, the Commander Ultra Magnus had a steeled expression on his features, his expression as hard as stone. If Starscream's words had hit a sensitive spot, it didn't shows, and after maybe five breems of tense silence, he spoke again, crossing his hands on his desk in front of him. His voice was as firm and steady as ever.

"I see. I understand quite well, Starscream, and in the future, we won't ask anything else from you unless it's of deadly importance. I never saw you as anything else than a Neutral, or a decepticon before, and will never do so, I assure you. I'm aware of the circumstances that forced you t leave the Decepticons, and I am sorry for you about this, but I won't make you changes faction if you dislike us so much. Well, except for some… rare exception… as you stated yourself." He then turned to Optimus and addressed him directly. "Optimus Prime, I do hope you know what kind of mech you're involved with… I don't want you to be hurt in any way, young mech. Be careful in the future."

Optimus blushes a little and bowed his helm for a klick before he answered his Commander's comment. He loves Starscream to much to be pushed away by his little rambling, but it did make him feel uneasy and aawkward, knowing he was a 'rare exception' for the Seeker.

"Yes Sir, I'll be careful, Sir. May I speak freely?" A nod "Starscream's not as bad as he let the other see. He's still deeply hurt and confused by all this and he didn't really mean all he said, I'm sure." Starscream muttered a 'don't be so sure…' between clenched teeth, loud enough for him to catch, and Optimus tensed a little. "What I mean is… let him more time to adjust. He'll come around."

"I wish you're right, Optimus. It would be a shame to see the Decepticon rise again into a new Leader's banner… Alright, to go back to the matter at hands… Starscream, I really need your part of the story of the events that had taken places in the old mine shaft. I won't ask anything else's from you, I promise."

Sighing deeply, the Seeker nodded and crossed his arms behind his back in an impressing way. In this position, he looks a lot like Megatron himself… Optimus took note of this mentally but said nothing. It must be because of the time he spent around the Decepticon Leader…

"As you wish… Commander. As I said, for the best part, I was still prisoner in a cell, and trying to get out of there. I succeeded, as you surely had guessed, and got out of the holding cell with my sparklings. I heard noises coming from down the hallway I was in and followed them. I found the three Autobots, Jazz, Sentinel and Optimus Prime, along with Skyfire, fighting Megatron and his men. After I found a hiding place for the twins, I entered the room and challenged Megatron into a duel. The rest is history… I beat him and he's deactivated. End of story. I have nothing more to add."

"Nothing else you can remember? We still need to find the source of the information that had sent you back into Megatron's hands." Asked the Commander thoughtfully, locking optics with the Seeker.

For a moment, Starscream said nothing. He searched his memory banks for any information that may lead to this mech, and suddenly, he remembered something. Just before he challenged Megatron into a duel, it was a moment of silence and he had the opportunity to look at every mechs in the room. He remembered the guilty and scared glint that had appeared in Sentinel Prime's optics for a moment there… and the fact that the mech had mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the duel, since everybody else was busy looking at him and Megatron. Sentinel Prime… Well, he never liked the mech, and he knew it was mutual, but he thought the mech too dumb to do something like that. He may underestimate him, then…

Finally, he spoke his thoughts out loud and the two other mechs listened carefully. Optimus fumed literally. That jerk was going to pay dearly for his treacherous ways! How could he sell Starscream to Megatron knowing what the mech will certainly do to him once he got him in his claws!?! Simple, the mech had always be a selfish jerk, even before they joined the Autobot's ranks, the Prime answered himself. On his part, Ultra Magnus was radiating a cold rage that was chilling the room quite efficiently. The poor mech was going to have a really bad time… Not that Starscream cared in the least, if he really was responsible for his capture... He would be glad to tear him to pieces himself, in fact, even if won't be allowed such a revenge. Those Autobots are far too soft… The mech'll probably be done with some time in the brig and a cark spot on his records. But then again… Seeing Magnus's expression, it may end differently, the mech was renowned for his severity and his deep dislike for traitors.

"I see… Thank you Starscream, I'll deal with Sentinel Prime shortly. You are dismissed."

The two mechs nodded, understanding than the Elite Commander wanted to deal with that matter as privately as possible. It wasn't a good publicity if it was to be known than a Elite had sold some informations to the 'cons… As soon as they were gone, Ultra Magnus called Jazz and Blurr, and asked them to go to his office immediately. He had to trap a traitor, and needed some help to do so…

**oOo**

_Later…_

Sentinel walked to his Commander office with his habitual smugness and overconfidence, not in the slightest aware of what was going to happens. Since Megatron was deactivated, he had kept a low profile… or what he thought to be a low profile, though. Meaning he wasn't annoying the heck outa everybody ALL the time. But Sentinel was never a very bright and wise both, either, but he did remember the way the Seeker looked at him in that mine, and he wasn't completely stupid… Starscream had probably seen something because he had kept his optics on him just a bit longer than necessary, but what… Well, he couldn't guess that it was him, who sold him to Megatron, could he? He didn't have time for that…

Finally, reassured by his own conclusions, the Prime reached Ultra Magnus's office and knocked. Immediately, a .come in' reached him through the door and he opened it, coming into the office with his confident stride, still unaware of the fate that was to be land upon him. As soon as he entered the room, the Elite Commander rose up and crossed his arms behind his back with an unreadable expression, locking optics with his subordinate. After a tense moment, Sentinel lowers his optics, unable to keep visual contact with his superior. This was starting to worry the big blue bot. He heard the door closed behind him and turned to see that Blurr and Jazz were there too, and looking pissed.

The ninja-bot had crossed his arms above his chest in a serious pose that wasn't like him at all, and the usually talkative and over energetic Blurr just stay there in silence, staring at him intently. The both of them took position on each side of the door, behind Sentinel's back, efficiently blocking his path to the exit. Gulping in growing worry, the Prime turn back to face his Commander, and saw that Ultra Magnus was now in front of him, between him and the desk, and staring him down so coldly that it was freezing his Spark right into his casing, and he had crossed his arms in front of his chassis too, in an intimidating and commanding way. Surprised, Sentinel took a step backward and started to look a little panicked. What was going on?! Why were Jazz and Blurr here too?!

His CPU tried to compose an escape plan in case he needed too, but it'll prove difficult with the ninja-bot and the speedster in the way. Not to mention Ultra Magnus… he's fierce and powerful warrior too, perfectly able to put Sentinel Prime down single-handedly. The other two were there to cut his way out, in case he miraculously managed to beat his Commander.

Ultra Magnus spoke, then, and Sentinel knew he was in deep slag…

"Sentinel Prime, it had come to my knowledge that you had something to do with Starscream's capture when he was our guest here. I heard by an accurate source that you were the one who sold the Seeker's location the Decepticon Lord…"

The Elite Commander paused a moment, glaring at Sentinel prime in a way that made the slightly smaller bot shake in his plating. He circled Sentinel slowly, his optics never leaving him, studying him like he would a strange organic creature, a DISGUSTING organic creature, and then stopped in front of him again.

"Do you have something to say to your defence, Sentinel Prime?"

Behind him, he heard Jazz making a very rude and obvious comment, which sounded like 'like he can…' and a sneering sound. The ninja must be very pissed to act this way, because it was much out of character for him. Blurr remained silent, but glared the bot down, his optics locked on his back like twin lasers.

"This is a load of crap, Commander! I didn't do anything! I don't know who gave you this slag, but he lied! It's not true! I never sold any information to the 'Cons! You have to believe me, Sir!"

The Prime was clearly in the edge of panicking, and he wasn't coming up with much convincing arguments. Ultra Magnus nidded and looked behind Sentinel, at Jazz, whom took out a pair of stasis cuff… just in case! But it was enough to make the big blue bot cross the dangerous edge of panic. He was fried! He was going to spend the rest of his function on the Stockades! He knew hoe Ultra Magnus disliked traitors deeply, and he wasn't going to let him go with a simple blame and a note in his records. No, he was much likely to strip him from his rank before sending him for a long time in the Stockades…

"You know, you were never a good liar, Sentinel. I had your room searched thoroughly before you got here, and we found a very interesting little device, carefully hidden behind wall plating…" He quickly produce said object, and it was a communicator, a little Decepticon-made communicator. "Can you explain why you had this on your quarters, Sentinel Prime? Or how you got hold of this illegal object? I would be very interested by the answers, I'm sure…" A sharp move and Jazz and Blurr, quickly and efficiently, restrained the bigger bot by each taking an arm. The Prime yelps in surprise and tried to free his arms, but the grip was firm and besides, Ultra Magnus was talking to him again, moving right in front of him. "You know how much I loathe traitors, Sentinel. You disappointed me, young mech, I had faith in you. What a shame I now have to send you to the brig for further interrogation…"

Jazz and Blurr seemed to have some difficulties dragging the bigger bath along as they were about to leave the office. He was trashing like a mad-bot.

"NO! It's not mine! Somebot must had place it there to have me accused of his own crimes! Please, Commander, listen to me! I'M INNOCENT! I didn't do it!"

"We shall see… In the meantime, you're to stay in the brig until this matter is settled. You may take him away, mechs."

"C'mon, Sentinel, don't make it harder! Come quietly or we'll have to cuff you to drag you along!" Said Jazz as he was pulling the larger mech with Blurr's help.

"Cuff-him,-Jazz! He-won't-come-peacefully!" Spat Blurr as he was hit in the chest by a low blow.

"Aw'right, big bot, you asked for it…"

Jazz managed to cuff Sentinel's wrists behind his back and finally, the bit fell still and stopped trashing. He was then dragged to the brig and waited… But that wasn't looking good at all for him, this time… And in the end, he was proved guilty of the charges, and Ultra Magnus, as he promised, showed no mercy. His disgust for traitors was clear when he finally tried and condemned the mech to the Stockade for treason. As he stated then, the Decepticons may be beaten but they weren't gone yet, and he could risk another leak from the inside in the future. The former Prime was made as an example of that new politic, stripped of his rank and imprisoned.

In the end, Sentinel did pay for his mistakes.

**oOo**

_Three months later._

Optimus lay on his back on the large berth he shares with his two bondmates. He absent-mindedly ran a hand on his slightly swollen abdomen, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. When he heard about Sentinel's fate, he was torn between two emotions. For starters, he was kinda glad the overconfident and selfish mech was finally put in his place, but he was also saddened because he was friend with him for a long time before the large bleu bot screwed it up badly. It was when Elita was killed, two Vorn ago… And they were never able to fix their friendship after all, like if the Femme was the link that keep the trio together.

And now, he had lost all chances to ever fix things with Sentinel… The mech was sent to the Stockades and wasn't going to be freed anytime soon. Optimus sighed and let his thought wander on a far happier matter. He looked down at his growing abdomen with a dreamy smile. Honestly, he had never though he would ever be a creator, but there he is, carrying twin sparklings from both his mates. And the best was Starscream was pregnant too, with a single Sparkling this time. The Seeker was a very moody mother, and he was to take with much caution all the time, ready to explode for the smallest things. Optimus was much more stable, even if he did have mood swings. And the poor Skyfire was stuck between the two, like a nail between the wall and the hammer. It wasn,t a comfortable position…

Speaking of wich… Optimus got up as he heard the door of the main room opens and got there to see Skyfire coming in. He carefully got up because Starscream was taking a nap next to him, and being awake early was always making him grumpy and angry.

"Hey, Skyfire… Did you get some energon goodies on your way back?"

The shuttle smiled to his smallest mate and carefully hugs him to his chassis before kissing him lovingly. He had to lift Optimus off the ground to do so but that didn,t seems to bother him in the least.

"Yes I did, love. They're here, just like I promised!" He handed him a little bag and Optimus greedily opened it and plucked a goodie before gulping it down like a happy sparkling. "All I ask you is to avoid downing the entire bag because Starscream'll be pissed if he didn't have his share. You know hoe he got when he's denied something…"

Optimus chuckled, mouth full of goodies, and nodded. After he got half of the bag, he carefully closed it and placed it on the table next to the bedroom door. Starscream won't miss it when he finally wake up and come out. At that moment, the twins came crawling from their room and clicked and shouted happily to the big shuttle mech, greeting him profusely. Smiling, Skyfire took them in one huge servo and cradled them in the crook of an arm.

"Sky! Sky back!" TC shouted and crawled to the mech's shoulder to hug his face and lands a kiss on his cheek.

They were now a year old and full of energy as ever. They had finally got over their night terror after a month, at the relief of their caretakers. Now, they were happy sparklings again, TC making messes and being a lil rascal and Skywarp quietly playing with his toys much of the time. The blue Seekerlet had a tendency to break anything that got into his hands and then pouted when he was punished. Skywarp was much calmer and shy, which was a relief… And to think than, in three months, three more sparklings'll be added to the family was a little frightening… Primus be praised if they are more like little Skywarp than Thundercracker.

"Ho, 'Fire, you're back already? I wasn't expecting you until later tonight…"

The both of them turned to see Starscream in the bedroom threshold, a sleepy expression on his faceplates. He saw the bag on the shelf next to the door and quickly grabbed him, stuffing the content with a satisfied purr. When he was done, he came closer and wrapped his arms around his bigger mate, careful not to crush his slightly swollen cockpit. He pulled his head down and kissed him deeply; making the two sparklings he was still holding chuckles and chirp in glee.

"I finished earlier… Aren't you glad to see me?" Asked the huge with mech when he was released.

"I'll show how much I'm glad later, love…"

Optimus only chuckled but yelped in surprise when he was caught by a large servo and pulled into a three way embrace. Things were starting to heat up quickly and the twins were very amused by all this. They were quickly put to bed because it was late for the babies, despite their protest, and soon, they were in deep recharge and will stay this way for many cycles. Starscream pulled both his mates to their room and to the berth, before laying down himself with a sensual and absolutely obvious pose.

"So, where were we?... Come on, guys, I'm waiting…"

Optimus didn't wait and quickly jumped on the berth nex to Starscream, captured his lips with his own and a battle of the glossa begins as they explored each other mouth. Amused, Skyfire slowly sat behind the two and wrapped his arms around them, caressing a smooth and rounded cockpit or a ticklish and distended grill with his wandering servos. His mates were so horny, they were at it most of the time when they weren't sleeping or working. He wondered how many times they were doing it together when he wasn't home. The mental images he got aroused him and he slide his servos down to cup both afts and squeeze gently, making the smaller mechs moans and arch on the touch, still kissing.

Optimus finally broke the kiss and leaned down to Skyfire front to lick and nibble at his abdomen, slowly making his way down the white, huge plating to the crotch plate lower. On his part, Starscream moved to the back of the shuttle mech and fondled his wings and back struts with hands and glossa, making the big mech leaned back into the touch. From the front, Optimus undid the crotch plate and took the swelling cable into his mouth, suckling, licking at the hot, huge appendage until a little bead of lubricant spill from the tip. Starscream undid the aft plating and started to explore the port with a slick, long and wriggling glossa, penetrating the thigh heat and exploring each wires and sensor nodes inside.

Skyfire was now completely crazed with raw pleasure. He couldn't do anything but let both his mates do as they pleased with him. He felt his right hand being pulled to be wrapped gently around a hot, pulsing cable, and he saw Starscream's optics glowing with mischief at him from his crouched position. Skyfire grinned down and started to pump the heated cable, as his left hand found Optimus's intimate parts and he dipped a digit into the wet, heated port of his smallest mech. Optimus gasped and then sighed in pure bliss as he continued his ministration on Skyfire's cable. After a moment, both Optimus and Sarscream pushed Skyfire to his back and straddled him with a wicked smile, Skyfire had no time to wonder what they had in mind as he was slowly penetrated by Starscream pulsing shaft, as Optimus continue to pump his aching, throbbing cable. The Seeker started a slow, steady pace, and Skyfire moaned deeply, but he wasn't even feeling filled yet… Seeing his size, he was able to take much larger things into his ports… And then, he felt a second cable pushing inside along with Starscream's, and looked up to see the flustered, pleasure-shot optics of his second laver as he entered him too. Skyfire moaned loudly, spreading his legs wide to accommodate both lovers, and was now feeling much better as he was filled almost to the point of hurting.

When overload hits him, his port tightens around the cables of his lovers and they both moaned deeply, Starscream letting out a pleasured scream as he overloaded not even a klick later. Optimus followed close, and then, they both collapsed on top of Skyfire. He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them to his chassis closely, feeling the swollen abdomens under his servos.

He wouldn't replace them for anything in the Universe…

_-TBC-_


	8. New arrivals

**Disclaimer:**Transformers © Hasbro/Takara. I own nothing but my plot…

**A/N: **This is something that had popped into my mind after I saw a picture recently at y!Gallery. I just HAD to write this! Also, this is my first time trying to write anything TFA-related. Be kind for any mistakes I could make…

**A/N 2: **A little more action and Sparkling cuteness ahead!

**Warning: **Violence, dark fic, non-con, hinted MPreg, torture. So if you don't like DON'T READ! AND DON'T FLAME ME! Hit the back button, simple, isn't it?

**Unusual Punishment – ****New arrivals!**

_Two__ month later_

Optimus felt bloated. He was now five months ahead in pregnancy with twin sparklings and his size increased a lot during the last two months. Those were going to be big sparklings, bigger than usual. He had troubles moving around now and was stuck to bedrest. He was forced to stay in bed most of the time and boredom threatened to drown him completely.

At the moment, he was curled up on Starscream's side, and hugged closely to his chest in the afterglow of a hot and satisfying interface. He was listening to his inner circuitry, his audio resting on his cockpit, quietly whirring and clicking as he was cooling down, possessively wrapped up around him. He lifted his head lazily and caressed his lover's cheek gently, earning him a light chuckle and a kiss on the top of his helm.

The better part of this was that, as Starscream and himself were both carrying, they had to deal with the same amount of troubles… Including a very high level of sexual needs. Optimus never felt this horny in his function! He chuckled at the thought, and Starscream looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he tilted his lover's head up to lock optics with him.

"I was just thinking that I never felt that horny in my entire function…"

The seeker laughed at that and hugged his mate closer to his chest, nuzzling his helm. He tickled his sensitive belly with a claw and Optimus squirmed and wriggled in an attempt to get free.

"Haha-let me-HAHA-let me go! Hahaha!"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Asked Starscream playfully as he continues his tickle torture.

After a breem of this, Optimus was panting and giggling like mad, his fan working overtime to cool down his body. He rolled to his back and put a hand on his heavily swollen abdomen, trying to catch his breath. He felt Starscream's claw covers his own as he was about to fall into recharge, too tired to stay awake longer. He felt his twin moves inside his gestation chamber and a dreamy smile spread on his faceplates as he succumb to the peaceful rest.

Starscream wasn't as tired as his lover and he wasn't about to fall into recharge, but he was hungry, and he managed to get up without waking his recharging bondmate. He was less swollen than Optimus seeing he was with a single sparkling this time, but he was moodier and had higher tendencies to radical mood shifts than the cool and collected Prime. This as something to do with his first experience with pregnancy and all the abuses he went through at Megatron's hands, according to Ratchet.

As he got to the energon dispenser in the small service room, Starscream heard a noise. He turned quickly with his cube in hand and frowned. It was a door softly and quietly closing. Like if the mech who did it didn't wanted to be heard. The seeker frowned and got to the main room, looking around.

"Sky, is that you? You back already?" He asked out loud, thinking that maybe, the shuttle mech came back sooner then usual.

There was no answer. Starscream, worried, got to the room were the twins were recharging and froze when he got into the threshold.

One way or another, Sentinel managed to escape and he was standing here, Warp and TC firmly held in a servo as he was aiming a laser gun to their tiny heads. The sparklings were whimpering and sobbing, terrified to be held and threatened by a stranger. As soon as they saw their mother-creator, they tried to wriggle free and reach for him with a row of clicks and chirps.

"Mama! Mama helps!"

Starscream first reflex was to run and snatch the infants from their captor's hands but as soon as he started to move, the big blue bot tightens his grip around the little seekerlets and they whimper louder in pain and fear. He froze and let his arms fell to his side, balling his claws into fists, and his optics darkening in pure anger and hatred.

"What do you want? How did you escape from the Stockades? Let the sparklings go, they have done nothing wrong!"

Sentinel snickered and ne looked like he had fried a couple more circuits than he already had before since he was sent to rot in the infamous prison. He locked his gaze on the red and grey seeker and Starscream could see the dangerous and slightly insane glint into them. He tensed a little more.

This was no good at all.

"I am not as stupid as everybody seems to believe, Seeker! I fooled a couple of guards to get out and…Why I'm here is simplicity itself: revenge."

He narrowed his optics and had a hateful sneer as his grip unconsciously tightens again on the infants. Warp let out a wail and started crying and TC tried to bite the crushing hand holding him, hissing and baring his tiny fangs at the dark blue bot. Sentinel yelped as he was bitten but he didn't lost his hold. He lifted his handful of hissing sparkling to optics level and shakes him hard. After a moment, TC whimpered in discomfort and pain and then fell silent. Starscream felt a dreaded shiver running down his spinal unit. Was Thundercracker still alive? How was he? He was dying to get to him and see if his baby was alright. He had stopped making noises and that was worrying.

"Please, let them go! They're only sparklings, what harm could they ever do to you? You're hurting them!"

"I don't think so. I don't want those little scraplets to run everywhere and warn anybot passing by of my presence here."

"They're UNCONSCIOUS, you big dolt! You're CRUSHING them! They won,t go anywhere, now let them go! You're killing my sparklings!"

The blue bot looked at the bundles in his arm and saw that they were indeed unconscious. He released his grip a little then and grinned somewhat evilly at the Seeker.

"Am I? Well, what can I say? I HATE your kind… Two less seekers is always good. But for now, I want them to see the next part of the show. Take them and wake them up!"

He shoved the twins in Starscream's arms and the seeker growled to him, cradling his babies close to his chest. They had little dents all over their body and TC was leaking energon from a cut in his tiny helm. He tends to their injuries with the first aid kit he always carry in his subspace pocket and soon, they were coming back online. TC wrapped his little claw around his mother's digit with a whimper and Warp curled himself tightly into the crook of his arm.

"Shh, it's alright, mommy's here. I won't let anything bad happens to you…"

"How touching… Now move!" Said Sentinel as he stuck his laser gun into Starscream's pregnant abdomen.

Starscream stiffens, trying to twist away. He was then caught in a tight grip as the big blue oaf, faster than he looks, grabbed his arms and turned him around so is back was stuck in his front. Starscrem felt a hand grip his throat and offline momentarily his optics, images of that kinda treatment done by Megatron flashing through his mind. He was pushed into the hallway and then to the main berthroom, where Optimus was still curled up in recharge.

"Not a single sound, Decepticon slut, or I rip your vocal processor out." Whispered Sentinel as he pushed the mech and sparklings inside.

He let Starscream put the infants down in the berth next to Optimus and had a little dreamy look as he watched the recharging red and blue Prime. He noticed the pregnant belly as well and frowned. Starscream was no fool and the flash he saw in the other's optics was clearly jealousy.

The seeker had no time to wonder why the bot felt jealous upon seeing the pregnant and recharging bot, because he was quickly bound with metallic ropes that he attached to the ceiling's sustainment bars, and his legs were spread opens and bound in this position. It felt incredibly uncomfortable and he let out a little whimper of discomfort.

"Comfortable? No? Perfect…" Said the bleu ex-Prime as he grinned down to him.

He then got to sound Optimus's wrists behind his back and secured the ropes to the berth head. He bounds his legs together too with such care and slowness than the bot didn't even flinch in his recharge.

"What now? You realise Skyfire's going to get back sometime soon? You'll be caught and sent back to the Stockades…"

He was slapped hard across the face and his head lashed to the side painfully. He felt a little bead of energon leak from a cut in his lip and glared at his tormentor. Starscream tugged the bond to test their strength and sneered.

"Slagtard!"

"Silence! If your lover comes back, I'll deal with him too! Now we wait for Optimus to wake and enjoy the show…"

**oOo**

When he came back online, a couple of breems later, due to the discomfort of the bounds and the sparklings shouting and chirping loudly into his audios, the first thing Optimus saw was the bound and gagged seeker. He tried to get up and help him but soon realised he couldn't even move because of the ropes immobilizing him. He tried to get free, but because of his state, as he was tired and worn all of the times now, he couldn't do a thing.

It was then that Sentinel got into his view field with a hard and disturbing expression on his faceplates. Optimus blinked a couple of times and then frowned when he saw the gun the big blue bot was aiming at him. Or more precisely, at his swollen belly. Optimus shivered and locked optics with his former comrade.

"Sentinel?... What… What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in jail, now?..."

"Silence, Optimus! I couldn't stay in this Pit-Spawned prison and let this no-good, freakish piece of scrap away that easily!" he said pointing to the bound Seeker.

Sentinel kicked the Seeker at that, rage radiating from his frame. Starscream whimpered and cried out, trying to avoid being hit in the abdomen because of the sparkling.

"What do you intend to do?" Asked the red and bleu Prime as calmly as he could, trying to soothe the agitated Sentinel. "Please, let us go. I promise we won't sell you to the Elite…"

The bleu bot burst out laughing, a dark and slightly crazy sound that sent shivers down Optimus' spinal unit. This was definitely not good… Optimus never saw the former Prime so enraged and full of hatred towards anybody before, and he honestly didn't knew what he was capable to do in such a state of mind.

"I don't CARE if I am caught or not! Don't you understand, Optimus? I want my revenge towards the bot that stole your spark from me! I loved you… But this pile of scrap metal ruined everything when he popped into our lives! For this, I'll make him beg and cream…"

And then, he got closer to the Prime and without warning, crushed his lips over Optimus's in a fierce kiss. Optimus 'Hmph'-ed and tried to roll away but he was unable to move a digit. After a moment, he was let go and Sentinel gave him a sad and yet disturbed smile. The big blue bot got up and walked to Starscream, whim was trashing and shouting muffled sounds. He leaned down to him and kicked him again in the side, making the seeker cringe in pain. Starscream crotch plates were removed too and he was uncomfortably exposed to the crazy and vengeful bot.

"Now, I'll take good care of you, Seeker…"

Optimus felt tiny claws gripping his armour and heard chirps and clicks into his audios. The twins were upset and pained from their earlier mistreatment and shouted Optimus's name as they held into him tightly. They were trying to help him by gnawing and clawing at the ropes, but the things were too hard and thick for their tiny fangs and claws. Optimus cooed to them to try and comfort them, wanting to make them stop before they hurt themselves more. The sparklings finally stopped, and curled into Optimus's warm side, hiding their tiny helms into his armour.

Starscream was trashing and trying to get free and away from the crazed bot. He was going to be in deep slag… Sentinel leaned down on him and captured his lips in a fierce and painful kiss, biting hard into the other's lips and glossa. Starcream let out a muffled cry as Optimus shouted to the former Prime to stop. The blue bot only snickered and reach a hand to caress down to swollen abdomen and to the exposed port and cable below. He teased the ridge of the port and Starscream stiffens, an unwilling wave of pleasure washing through him. He arched a little and let out a desperate keen, trying to push away the invading hand. But it did nothing if encourage the rapist to continue. Two digits were suddenly pushed deep inside his port, earning the blue bot a satisfying cry of pain and he thrusted deeper, scissoring and stretching the tight port wider.

"Please, Sentinel, stop it! You'll hurt the sparkling! You're not that kinda bot, I know you!" Tried to plead the red and blue Prime as Starscream cried out more in pain and pleasure melted. "Please, stop!"

"Why would I do that? I want to hear that slagger beg and scream!" Replied the bleu bot as he gave a sharp thrust, making the bound Seeker scream out.

The rag in Starscream's mouth was torn off and he was able to talk again.

"Please…Stop…The…The sparkling…" Pleaded Starscream in a breath, panting as his fans clicked to life.

He was silenced by a hard slap to the face, and a whimper escaped him as his port was stretched even more by a third digit slipping in along the others. His cable had started to harden as well as he was mercilessly stabbed, arousal rising unwillingly. Sentinel's other hand gripped the hardening cable and gave it a sharp tug, making the seeker cry out again louder, arching wildly as his most sensitive parts were so carelessly used and abused. Optimus winced and cursed the larger bot with deep rage, threatening and shouting along with his bondmate.

"Fragger! Let him alone! You sparkless bastard! Wait until I can move again! I'll tear you apart! YOU SLAGTARD, LET HIM GO!"

"Why, Optimus, what a dirty mouth you have! I'll have to wash it up…" Snickered the former Elite as he withdrew his digits and positioned him to enter to pin Seeker. Starscream let out a pitiful whimper as he was slammed into, flashes of Megatron doing to exact same thing to him coming to his CPU. He felt his cable tugged and pumped hard as he was mercilessly pounded into the ground, stretching his legs as wide as he could to accommodate Sentinel's bulk. By now, Optimus was shouting and cursing half-understandable threats and curses at the blue bot, trashing as hard as he could to get free despite his state. Starscream's thought focused on the sparkling he was carrying, and he felt the unsparked infant distress through the creator-creation bond. The little one was in pain and afraid.

"P-please…Ha!... Pl-please… Stop… You're… hurting… the sparkling… Nngh!..."

"Why… sh-should I c-care… about your… b-brat… Seeker?..." Snorted the heated Sentinel as he was nearing his own climax.

Starscream cried out in pain and pleasure as he was forced into an overload, the ex-Prime following close behind. He cried too as he released into the Seeker's tightening port and then, when the overload ebbed away, removed himself from the abused and pained Seeker. Optimus was screaming and shouting obscenities at his former colleague, the sparklings hiding into his armour sobbing and chirping, too afraid to move.

It was then that the front door burst open and Skyfire, along with a good number of Elite Guards, came in. Sentinel had no time to run away as he was immobilized and cuffed by the Autobots that rushed in. He was soon removed and Jazz, whim was leading the team, talked to Optimus and Starscream to get their depositions. In the meantime, Skyfire released his bondmate and laid him down into the berth next to Optimus. He was bleeding from his abused port and the shuttle feared for the safety of the sparkling.

"Can't it wait? Starscream need medical assistance…"

"Of course! I'll get him to the med center!" Said the cyber-ninja as he called for a medical transport ASAP.

Starscream whimpered and Optimus wrapped his arms around the Seeker, cursing Sentinel still. Skyfire sat down beside them and put a hand on Starscream swollen belly. He felt movements inside, the sparkling was restless. And in pain too, if what Starscream said was true.

"Don't worry, love, we'll get you to a medic soon…"

"S-Sky… It hurts… I… I think the sparkling's coming… Hoooo! I… I don't want him to… deactivate!"

"He won't, I promise you!"

Syarscrem nodded weakly and curled into his side, hugging his abdomen as pain washed through him. Soon, he was finally moved and sent to a medical center. Ratchet was waiting for him there and got him into a labour room as soon as he understood. The labour was triggered a month early because of Sentinel mistreatment and brutal rape. The scans indicated that the little femme sparkling was coming the wrong way; she hadn't turn over yet because she wasn't ready to come out. It was too early.

The medic cursed and prepared to do a caesarean cut. Starscream was in pain and he had to sedate him to be able to do it. After a long moment, during whom Skyfire didn't left his mate's side, Ratchet managed to get the premature cybertronian infant out and cleared her vents, wrapping her into a warm blanket as she was crying her little air pumps out. She was a beautiful red and white seekerlet, and Skyfire called her Dirge. Whe starscream came back online, he was happy to see his little femme alive and well, and agreed with Skyfire designation for her.

"Dirge… She's beautiful…"

"Yes she is, my Star, and you are too. I love you…"

"Where's Optimus? Is he alright?..." Asked the seeker as he cradled his tiny little femme into his large claw.

She fitted perfectly into a single claw; she was so painfully tiny… Her tiny limbs and winglets were so incredibly delicates and adorable, and her little faceplates were the prettiest thing he ever saw. He used the tip of a claw to gently and carefully caress her belly, and she sighed in her recharge, shifting under the ticklish touch.

"He's still home. He couldn't come, but Jazz keeps him company. He heard everything when she was born from a comm. Link, Starscream."

"Good… I'm tired, Sky, I think I'll recharge a bit."

"Alright, then, Starscream. I'll get Dirge back to her special crib. She needs to stay in there for at least the next two weeks because she is premature. She'll be fine, though, Ratchet takes good care of her."

The seeker nodded and let Skyfire take back the tiny femme into his huge palm. She looks even tinier in the shuttle's big hand. He put her down in the special premature crib and shut the lid. She didn't even wake, only shifted a bit. Before he fell into recharge, Starscream had a last question for the shuttle mech.

"What about Sentinel? What would they do with him?"

"He's back in the Stockades and into heavy security this time. He won't be coming out until a very long time, if ever, after what he did to you." Answered the big red and white mech with a satisfied little grin.

He was very happy to see the big blue bot back into the jail, just as he deserved. He would've liked to kick his aft himself, but he was a pacifist. An exception could be made into his principles for THAT crazy fragger, though… Thinking about what he did made his energon boiled in his lines.

"Good… I couldn't have asked for more myself… Except maybe a good aft kicking…"

Starscream was slipping into recharge and soon he was gone from the world, deep in recharge. Skyfire stayed by his side and smiled fondly at his recharging bondmate.

**oOo**

_One month later, Medical Center_

Optimus was now ready to give birth to his own sparklings.

He was brought in by Skyfire and Starscream earlier that night when he started to leak oil and lubricants from his port and now he was into a labour room, and waiting for the right moment for the sparklings to come out. Starscream was there but Skyfire was gone to get some energon for him and the Seeker. They had left the sparklings with Jazz and the cyber-ninja was happy to oblige. He loved sparklings. Maybe he'll managed to convince his lover Prowl to give him one or two soon, who knows?...

Optimus gasped and grabbed his bondmate's hand as a new wave of pain washed through him. He felt Starscream squeezind back and saw him smiling down to him encouragingly. He had gone through this twice now and knew what to expect. It was now 8 hours since the beginning of the labour and Optimus was exhausted.

Ratchet came in then to check on him and nodded.

"The port had shifted large enough, now. You're ready to give birth to your twins, Optimus. When the next contraction hit, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

"K-kay, Ratchet…" Breathed the red and blue Prime as Starscream held his hand tightly.

"Don't worry, Optimus, it'll be over quickly enough, now. It's almost done." Said the Seeker in a reassuring tune.

Optimus nodded and, when the next contraction hit, he pushed as hard as possible. The first little head crowned out of the port, and it was yellow with little horns. Another deep push and the head was out, yellow with grey faceplates and tiny horns on top of it. Another ppush and the body slipped out of the slick port, little door wings folded and dripping lubricant. Ratchet cut the line and cleared the vents. The yellow sparklings started crying loudly and wailed out like a banshee. Starscream took him and Optimus saw the first of the twins. A little car-bot, yellow and loud.

"Bumblebee…" he said as he cradled the little mech as he took a breath.

"What? This is a weird name…"

Starscream lifted a brow and took the infant back when Optimus felt a new wave of pain hit him. He pushed again and soon, a little red head very similar to the first one crowned out, little grey faceplates crunched in discomfort. This one had little horns too and door wings as well, as they could see when the rest of the body slipped out of the port. He was almost identical to the yellow twin exceot for the color, whom was a bright red. Ratchet dut the line and cleared the vents before handing him to Starscream. Skuyfire got in at that moment with two cubes of energon and saw he missed the birth. He grumbled and got to Optimus's side, kissing his helm gently.

Starscream hended the second twin to Optimus and he cradled him as he was wailing as loudly as his brother.

"Cliffjumper… yeah, that's it, Cliffjumper…" he said after a moment.

Skyfire lifted a brow and looked at the two sparklings intensely. They were tiny and loud, both of them, but they were cute as the Pit. The shuttle mech cradled the two into a large servo and cooed over them for a couple of breems, calming the obnoxious sparklings down.

"Bumblebee and Cliffjumper… Okay, that's fine by me…"

The little family was now complete and soon, the youngest sparklings were brought home and met the older ones. Apart from the usual sparkling rampages and ruckus, the little ones were a happy bunch of healthy and cute sparklings.

_-TBC-_


End file.
